


I Can't Trust You..

by Crystal_Waters



Series: We Won The War, What Was It All For? [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers face their worst fears, Cosmic Beings, F/M, Irondad, Memories, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Some Fluff, Steve is salty, Tony is Salty, Wanda isn't as bad as it seems, agnst, angst with a plot, author hasn't read the comics, i just don't like how she is in Ultrom, i like Wanda, not Avengers Infinity War compliant (sorta not sorta is), only Phase One of Three of my plan, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 21,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Waters/pseuds/Crystal_Waters
Summary: After 30 seconds, it died down, and 6 figures stood in the middle of the circle the Avengers and allies made... right where Thanos died.Thor looked at them, eyes flashing with blue electricity. “Who the hell are you?”





	1. "Who the Hell are you?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a speperate AU from my other stories btw

Tony couldn't explain the happiness he felt as Thor pushed Stormbreaker into Thanos's head.

Seriously, it was as if everything was right in the world knowing that lying, cheating, purple grape, who took his son away from him mind you, was dead.

They watched as Strange sent the body to a different dimension, one that few knew about. 

Finally. Some peace. 

He saw a blinding white light and instinctively put his arm up the shield his eyes.

After 30 seconds, it died down, and 6 figures stood in the middle of the circle the Avengers and allies made... right where Thanos died.

Thor looked at them, eyes flashing with blue electricity. “Who the hell are you?”

The woman on the far left stepped forward, throwing everyone a smile. She was surrounded by a green glow. “I, am Tempus, the Celestial Being of Time. And on the behalf of my brothers and sisters, we thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

”im sorry but who are you?” All eyes turned to Tony. 

A man surrounded in an Orange aura stepped forward and looked director at Tony. ”We are the Celestial Beings Anthony, and as for why we thank you, you freed us from the confines of the Stone. I am Mea, the Celestial of the Soul Stone.”

“I should have known that the bed time stories of the Celestial Beings Loki and I grew up on were true.” Thor dropped Stormbreaker onto the ground. “It’s just our luck.”

Captain Holier then Thou (Tony still hasn’t forgiven him thank you very much) looked the the beings. “We are honored with your presence, but what is the cause of you coming and speaking to us, if you don’t mind me asking.”

Tempus sighed, “we are afraid that we have to inform you of another threat, one that could destroy every reality, of every dimension, of every universe, in every single time line.”

Peter Parker kicked a rock, “well that’s amazing, right after we return from the dust and kick a purple potato’s ass-“

“-Language-!”

“-we get thrown into another war.”

Clint plucked ten string on his bow, “Welcome to the Avengers, Spidey.”

‘ Oh yeah, no one except me and Pepper knows his identity. Fuck. ‘ Tony thought.

A red Celestial being that Tony guessed was the reality Stone one, stepped forward. “But for you to prevail, you have to be a team again. My name is Rem.”

Those who were present during the Civil  
War didn’t look at eachother especially Steve who looked anywhere but Tony.

Steve looked at the six figures, ”what do you suggest.”

A purple being that represented Power looked at Steve. ”we suggest, aka what your going to do-”

”- Play nice Imperium.-”

Imperium or the purple, glared at Tempus. “Is for each of your darkest memories to be revealed to everyone, along with your weaknesses and fears.”

Silence overcame all of them.

Tony was the first to speak. “I refuse.”

The space stone being glanced at him sympathetically, “Im sorry Anthony, but you don’t have a choice. Anima? Will you do the honors?”

The yellow being nodded and snapped. The avengers tensed, before everything went black.


	3. Scott Lang, Part One. Memories

Scott woke up in a dark room, surrounded by the other avengers. Most of them were awake except Hope and Stark, who had that war-machine guy kicking his unconscious form every five seconds.

Soon Hope was sitting against a black wall and Tony was standing by Rhodey.

An unrecognizable voice spoke overhead, “you know why you are here... I think we should start off with one of the newer members of your Avenging group... Scott Lang or Ant-Man.”

All eyes turned to Scott and he shifted awkwardly from their gaze. Suddenly, a screen lit up, and started showing, to Scott’s horror, a memory from when he was six...

——— 

A young boy with brown hair was by a mans bedside in the hospital. The man in question was looking sadly at three people in the room, including the six year-old who was clutching the males hand like a lifeline.

“Hey-Scottie, look at me.” The boy’s eyes met the mans. “It’s ok, I’ll be fine, but just in case, you have to take care of your mom ok? She’ll get very sad and you need to be the shining light that you always are. Your amazing in science, and will do great things one day.”

Scott nodded at his Dads words and held the mans hand even tighter. 

A woman who looked about her early thirties came by Scott, and was holding a baby boy on her hip. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying but no tears were visible now, as if she was trying to be strong for someone.

”Cassandra...” he wheezed ”My love, take care, and provide our children with the best life. Be happy, I-I don’t care how... just be h-happy.” 

The heart monitor let out a high pitched screech as it flatlined, and the mans hand went limp

***********

“Hi my name is Joanna, and I’m your social worker. As your mom is ah, unfit to take care you, two at the momet, so James is going to a family in Northern Nebraska.”

The 11 year old version of Scott narrowed his eyes at the blonde woman. “What about Me?”

She gave a practiced smile, “You will be going to a foster home Lincoln.”

James’s eyes had unshed tears in them. “But I wanna stay with bubba, and momma!”

Joanna frowned, “I’m sorry but your mom isn’t fit to take care of you.”

Scott’s face was scrunched up in anger, “You mean my mom is DEAD! She isn’t “Fit” to take care of us because she’s DEAD.” Scott crumbled into a chair looking even smaller now that he wasn’t yelling at the social worker. “Why can’t James and I still be together?”

“Don’t worry Scott, you’ll see your brother soon.” She lied through her perfect teeth to have the intended effect on the boy, a perk of hope. “But for now, you need to pack your things, we will be leaving in the morning.” she walked out, heels clicking all the way. 

And for the rest of the night, the brothers didn't let go of one another, until they were pried apart by the people who would be driving them to separate parts of the state.

****  
A teenaged Scott came into view and he looked generally happy, a big banner that said: ”PROM, 7-11 THIS SATURDAY” was hung in the hallway.

Scott was walking to class, talking aimlessly to his friends while sipping coffee, when a small girl ran into him, knocking both of them over. Books and coffee flying everywhere. 

The brown eyed girl stood up quickly and began gathering her books, saying apologies 100 miles a minute.  
”im so sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going and-”

Scott chuckled slightly and helped pick up her books and a binder. ”hey it's all good, are you going to prom next Saturday?”

She stopped picking up her folders and stared at him, blinking. ”um no, I don't have a date...”

“Can I pick you up at 6? We can go eat at this pretty great restaurant I know.”

She brightened instantly, “of course you can, here.” She ripped out a page in her notebook and scribbled her number on it. Handing it to Scott. “My name is Peggy Rae by the way.”

“Scott Lang.”

*********

A man was driving a rundown truck down a back road, holding hands with a woman with blonde hair. Both of them were laughing uncontrollably at some joke the husband made.

They drove some more before they arrived in the suburbs of a city, Scott pulled over to a house and helped his wife out, who had a blindfold on.

”-Scott what is this? You know I don't like waiting.”

”its ok Peg, only a few more steps annndddds ” Scotts undid the blindfold before revealing a house too Peggy. ”Ta-da!”

She gasped and a big grin broke out across her face. ”Scott this is... This is amazing! But you know I was fine with our old house, why buy a new one?”

He reached out and grasped her hand. ”I want the best future for us, and the tiny uses in the future, this house has a lawn and you know what I see? I see a swing set and out door barbecues and maybe even a pool one day. Then you walking our children to school and watching me go to work which by the way... I got a promotion!” 

Peggy smiled broadly ”Thats amazing honey! Now, can I check out our new home?”

Scott smiled and led Peggy inside.

************

Scott paced in the waiting room of the hospital, over come with worry and grief. 

His darling girl, his peanut, was practically her deathbed...

And the doctors wouldn’t let Scott see her, only one visitor at a time no more and no less.

A man in all black wales up to him and whispered in his ear ”Both will die if you doing do exactly as we say...”

Scott's blood ran cold at the thought of Cassie or Peggy dying. To be honest, he still loved Peggy, but she found another man. And Cassie was his daughter...

“I’ll take that as compliance.”

Scott whipped around, “what do you want??”

“What I want, is this diamond from the jewelry store across the street... it’s in a secure vault or some shit like that and some people say your better then Stark when it comes to engineering.”

Scott looked at the man, “so you want me to go rob a store... just to keep my daughter and family alive?! How do I even know your not lying and just want to get my put in prison.”

The unknown man smirked, ”How do you know that I'm not lying and can kill them instant. I also know more about you then you know about yourself Scott Lang.”

He walked away, leaving the man to debate his options.

*********

“Daddy Daddy! Look! It’s a bunch of flashing lights going red white and blue like our flag!”

Scott looked at his girl and looked out the window, shooting a text to Peggy telling her to get to the house this instant.

“Yeah Cassie, it’s ok,” Scott held his daughter close, knowing what was too come.

“Daddy’s gonna go down and meet the police ok? You stay up here and call mommy when we leave ok?”

The six year old girl looked confused, “What’s going on?”

“Looks Peanut, Daddy made some bad choices. And now he has to go down and face the consequences. “

She nodded slowly while Scott went downstairs of his city home and met the sheriff. 

“This is your home? Your Scott Lang right?”

Scott nodded and swallowed, “that’s me.”

“I’m sorry bud. But-“

“Please, not in front of my daughter ok? Just wait until her mom gets here so they can go home. Then you can arrest me, I admit I did it, and I regret nothing.”

*********

“I told you Luis, I don’t do that anymore.”

“But Scottie” Luis whined. “It’s supposed to be an easy one to rob, barley any security... and I got it from this guy who told another guy-“

Scott sighed, “if I do it, will you stop talking?”

Luis smirked “I knew you would give in.”

********

He woke up in a four poster bed surrounded by ants. 

Scott was confused when all the insects parted ways for a woman with chocolate hair and beautiful brown eyes. “My name is Hope Pym, and you, Scott Lang, succeeded in stealing the Ant-Man outfit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update: Scott Lang, Part Two; Weakness and Fears. Along with Reactions


	4. Scott Lang, Part Two, Weakness and Fear

For Scott, he woke up on the floor of the dark room, surrounded by the other avengers. 

Silence encased them all, Tony was the first to speak. “What the hell did I just witness.”

Scott sat up and put a hand to his head, “I’m guessing that was my memories from age six onward until I reached Ant-Man years.”

More silence. Tony wished they oudk just scream or yell, anything was better then the deafening silence.

“Scott, if one of my children were in your place, I would have done the same thing.”Clint held out a hand to help the Ant-Man off the floor.

“Thanks man, so what’s next?”

The unknown voice boomed above them, “You’ll be shown your weakness Lang, and then your worst fear. It’s up to your fellow team mates to help you out.”

’Brillant, If I can barley help put Peter when he has a panic attack, what will I do when all these people and myself have one?!’

The screen lit up again, and This time it showed a picture of a girl Tony did not know.

“So Lang, your daughter is your weakness,”

Clint glared at Natasha, “Is that a bad thing? I think everyone in this room has someone they’d die over and over again for.”

Scott gave Clint a smile, which the blonde man returned. 

“Now, the fear itself will be physical, and it’s up to your team to figure out how help you.”

Scott took a deep breath, “ok, let the games begin.”

Tony watched as Scott’s eyes glazed over and his smile disappeared. He knew that look too well, a look of pure horror. He remembered it being on his face in Afghanistan.

Wanda stepped forward, “What’s going on? Scott, talk to us.”

Scott let out a hiss that was so not-Scott like that Wand, along with everyone else, stumbled back.

“Get away from me... your not going to take me away from Cassie.” He walked backwards and ran into the black wall, sliding down it and he whimpered.

Hope ran forward and put her hands on his shoulders, “Scott describe what you see”

“It’s dark... it’s all dark. Cassie Cassie she’s in danger her and Peg and-“

“Scott,” Hopes voice was softer, quieter. “Cassie is safe, but what I need you to do is focus on me.”

He looked at Hope, eyes still glazed, “You mean your not gonna take me away.”

hope’s hands gripped even tighter, ”No I promise I won't.”

******

Scott was back in his dark apartment. He walked forward and tried to turn the doorknob, feeling it was locked. He sighed and tried again, this time a little more forcibly.

His eyes widened when he heard a scream from downstairs. Cassie.

Cassie.

Adrenaline pumped through him as he grabbed a baseball bat and swung it at the doorknob, knocking it off the door. He yanked the door open and ran down the stairs into the living room.

He stopped dead when a figure in all black was pressing a gun to his little girl’s head. 

“This,” he pushed the gun into Cassie’s temple with more force, earning a whimper of pain from the eight year old. “Is for not completing your mission.”

A gunshot rang out, and Cassie dropped lifeless onto the wooden floors.

*******

Scott opened his eyes too the beautiful face of Hope kneeling in front of him. He blinked a few times, answering the whispered questions said by Hope to distract him. 

The Ant-Man used her arm for support as he stood and the world spun ”what just happened? The last thing I remember is a fuzzy feeling and... How did I end up here?”

Hopes hands let go of his hand instantly, ”Nothing, nothing happened.”

He nodded an stood up, and Natasha purposefully let her gaze wonder anywhere besides Scott.

”So, who's next?”

The words ’NATASHA ROMANOV AKA BLACK WIDOW’ appeared on screen.


	5. Natasha Romanov, Part One, Memories

A small girl who could be no more then four come into view holding hands with two people, a man and a woman. 

She was chatting happily in Russian, “ *Mama, do you think that we can get a game today?*”

The woman smiled, “*Maybe chess, your father’s amazing at that.*”

The man nodded, “*That I am.*”

Natasha giggled as they stopped in front of a toy store, her mother bent down and whispered, “*Go on, get anything you want.*”

Natasha gasped and nodded vigorously, smiling as she ran into the store.

She looked around and frowned when nothing caught her attention. A store clerk came over to her, “*Hello young one, where are your parents?*”

“*Momma is talking to Daddy outside, they said they are coming in in a minute.*”

The store clerk nodded, “*And what are you looking for, Miss?*”

Natasha smiled, “*A game!*”

“*We have more of those in the back, if you’ll follow me.*” He started walking towards the register and a door that lead to a completely different room. “*Right this way Miss,*”

Natasha followed and was immediately grabbed from behind and knocked out.

The store clerk smiled as he heard panicked screams from the other side of the door, and in the actual shop.

“*Natalia!*”

“*Natalia!*”

The clerk switched over to English talking to the man, “The Red room will pay a high price for just a beauty.”

“Hail Hydra."

 

********

A slightly older Natasha come into view, and she was punching the life out of a punching bag.

A woman with white hair tsked, “You’ll need to do much better if your ever going to graduate, Natalie.”

Natasha bit her lip to keep from saying a retort that would just get her into more trouble,and in accented English spoke “Yes ma’am.”

The woman grabbed her arm, “Your going to be meeting the asset today, he’ll train you from now on.”

*******

Natasha was practicing ballet and was moving with deadly precision, the knives in her hands moving gracefully with her

A teenaged Black widow could be seen sparring with a man that looked very much like the Winter Soldier. She jumped kicked him in the gut and managed to draw first blood.

The soldier seemed surprised by this and stopped fighting, a round of applause erupted in the room. The same white haired woman came into view, “Well done Natalie, now, it’s time for the procedure, then your first mission.”

*********

“Another mission completed without any witnesses, well done Natalie. I think it’s time for you to infiltrate SHIELD, here’s the case file. There is a kid named Clint Barton, Agent Name Hawkeye, kill him. He is your target along with getting info.”

Natasha nodded and walked out the room, wincing as her chest flared up in pain, but walking none the less.

*****

Natasha was in a coffee shop, sipping her latte as she eagle eyed the entrance. A man in all black walked in and ordered a hot chocolote and locked eyes with Natasha. 

He grabbed his cup and walked over to her and whispered, “I know who you are, while you know who I am, let’s take this outside, just you and me, no one innocent has to die ‘Tasha.”

Natasha hissed, “Dont call me that.”

Clint shrugged and walked outside, walking down an alley way and looked like he was waiting.

Natasha paid for her coffee and walked over to Barton, “I’m sorry, but I have to kill you.”

Clint smiled grimly, “That’s my mission too, but our director likes the way you fight, he wants you to fight along side SHIELD.”

Natasha bit her lip, “Why would I join you?”

He shrugged, “Honestly it’s your decision, but either way getting into SHIELD can help complete your mission.”

******

Clint Barton dropped down from the ceiling vent of Natasha’s shield given apartment. 

“TASHA!”

Natasha looked up from her book and saw Clint. “New mission?”

The sniper smirked, “In Budapest! “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Explanations for everything will be in the next chapter! Thank you so much for reading!


	6. Natasha Romanov, Part Two, Weaknes and Fear

When Nat come too, she was harassed with questions.

“Why did you have three names?”

“IM CONFUZZELED”

“Chill with the memes bro.”

“I DIDNT GET TO SEE WHAT HAPPENED IN BUADAPEST DANGIT”

“Does Bruce have to worry about Clint taking his girl now?”

“EVERYONE STOP!” Eyes turned too Steve as he yelled and pulled Natasha up.

Tony could practically see the gears turning in her head. 

“I’ll answer some questions. I had three names, the one that my parents called me and my Russian name. Natalie is what the red room called me, and what I go by as on missions. And Natasha is what I use in America.”

Steve looked at her, “But on our missions you always go by Natasha or just Black Widow.”

“When a mission requires me to infiltrate for information, then I use a fake name.”

Gamora looked at her like she was reevaluating her worth. “Undercover missions? May I have an example.”

“Iron Man Yes, Tony Stark not recommend.” Tony muttered.

“Tony you know-“ 

“No Nat, I don’t, because you based everything off of me when I was dying and basically solidified me not becoming an Avenger until I flew a goddamn nuke into space. So please go on.”

“I don’t know anything about you guys but calm the f down we still have her fears and weakness to get through everyone in this room, because right now the galaxy and the world is being left unguarded.” Quill tapped his mask, letting his face be shown.

Bruce nodded, “He’s right, you guys can pick another fight later.”

The screen lit up to show small girls with faces blurred out like a censor effect.

“Little girls... id do anything to help out all the Black Widows That we’re trained in that horrid place. “

Nebula nodded, “That makes sense.”

“Is no one gonna question the fact that we still don’t know what happened in Budapest?” It was Sam who asked. “I mean the two super assassins right there reference it all the time.”

“Maybe later, Sam.” Clint replied.

Tony watched Natasha as her eyes glazed over and her posture straightened. Nobody else seemed to notice until Natasha plunged forward and tackled Clint to the ground.  
“Tasha! What on-“

Natasha cut him off by taking out a knife and putting it to his neck, “Tell me SHEILDs code.”

Steve ran forward and grabbed Natashas hand with the knife.

Natasha gave a well placed round house kick to Steve’s gut, taking the super soldier by surprise.

Clint scurried backwards when Natasha was fighting Steve, “What do we do?!”

Steve blocked Natasha’s attack’s, letting her fight him without the Captain returning May blows.

“We have to get her to realize that she’s not with the Red Room anymore, Like how the Hulk needs to calm down before letting me back in control.” Bruce said.

“Banner, I think it’s time for a lullaby!” Steve yelled.

Bruce nodded before walking forward slowly, “Hey Nat, look at me.”

The gentleness in his voice must’ve caught her by surprise because she took a step backwards. 

“Cap, I got this.”

*****

Natasha looked at the floor. The cursing in a mix of Russian, English, and maybe, Italian? She couldn’t place the third language.

Her headmistress reached forward and grabbed the arrow necklace Clint gave her, breaking the silver chain easily. Natasha blinked away the tears that threatened to spill. She was like a little girl again, afraid, alone, and willing to do anything to avoid punishment.

“You will complete your mission, Natalie, and you will kill Clint Barton.”

Natasha nodded slowly, “Yes, Miss.”

*******

Natasha’s fingernails were digging into Bruce’s arm. He would rather her do it to himself then herself any day anyways.

Natasha blinked and moved her head from its place on the Scientists shoulder and looked up.“I’m guessing from the looks of it I freaked out and tried to kill someone?”

Clint nodded, “Yup, Steve and I.”

Natasha nodded and smirked when Quill let out a horrified whisper that was heard by everyone, ”Why are all the women in this room so scary jeez.”

The laughing at his comment didn’t last long, because before anyone could say otherwise, Ten Screen lit up again. 

“PETER PARKER, AKA SPIDER-MAN”

“Damnit.”


	7. Peter Parker, Part One, Memories

A young four year old peter Parker sniffed as they lowered his Mom and Dad’s coffin.

He couldn’t cry, he couldn’t be angry, he felt.... nothing.

A strong hand on his shoulder which must’ve belonged to Uncle Ben, steered him away. 

Peter didn’t cry, until the wave of everything that happened hit him in the car. Aunt May held the sobbing child in her arms.

Peter fell asleep in May Parker’s arms, tear tracks visible on his face.

*******

Uncle Ben held a five year old Peter Parker’s hand, “Its ok Peter, it’s just kindergarten. “

The boy pouted, his curly hair covering his forehead. “But I wanna stay with you and Aunt May!”

Uncle Ben sighed, “I know, and Aunt May will be here to pick you up.”

The small boy nodded and clutched his IronMan lunch box to his chest. “Okay...”

Uncle Ben smiled, ”How about you go ahead and play with some of the other children on the playground? I'll take your backpack and lunchbox to your room, I need to speak with your teacher anyway.”

Peter nodded and gave his lunchbox and backpack to his uncle, before running off to the playground. 

Peter ran into another boy and fell down.

“Oh I’m sorry! Here let me help you up.” The boy helped Peter stand. “I’m Ned.”

Peter smiled broadly, “my names Peter!”

Ned looked down, “So we’re friends?”

Peter smiled wider, if that was even possible an nodded. “Friends!”

*********

Aunt May yelled from downstairs, “Peter it’s time to go!”

An Eight-year-old peter Parker ran down the stairs. “Thank you Aunt May!”

The woman chuckled, “We aren’t even there yet.”

Peter grabbed his aunts hand and didn’t let go until he was in the backseat of her car. “Yeah, But this is amazing! It’s the Stark Expo! So much science!”

“Peter I’m pretty sure your the only kid that would understand some of Mr.Starks speeches about robotics.”

Peter blushed, “He’s so cool though!”

She chuckled, “Yes Peter, I understand that. But you shouldn’t throw yourself into danger, if you see anything like that, you run.”

Peter rolled his eyes, “ Yes Aunt May.”

After a few minutes of in the car Aunt May parked the car and took Peter’s hand, leading him into the expo.

Aunt May handed peter an Iron Man mask, “There, now you’ll be just like your hero!”

Peter gasped, and hugged his Aunt, “Thank you!”

Aunt May helped him put it on and Peter practically skipped all the walk to the line waiting to get in outside.

They chatted until a boom came and so did people panicking. Someone grabbed Aunt May’s arm and dragged her away, “PETER-“

The rest was caught off by the shouts of others and the Hammer Drones flying everywhere. One stopped in front of him and Peter was frozen on the spot. 

Peter closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable before IronMan landed in front of him, taking out the bot and he turned around, long enough to shout, “Good Job Kid!”, before flying off again.

Aunt May came and grabbed Peter’s arm, pulling him away and back towards the parking lot. 

Once they were in the car, Aunt May began to apologize, “I’m so sorry Peter! This isn’t the way your birthday was supposed to go-“

Peter’s eyes were still wide with awe, the plastic mask sitting beside him, “No Aunt May, it was the best.”

*******

It was the end of freshman year of Midtown High.

Peter was on a school bus surrounded by his friends/acquaintances. He glanced out a window, his earbuds were in playing some songs from his iPod.

When the bus stopped Peter looked out at Oscorp Industries building, not bothering to take out his earbuds.

The tour guide led them through the building, his voice droning on and making everything sound ten times more boring.

They arrived at the experimation part of the building and the tour guide proceeded to show them all of the Experiments, most of them being Rats or other small animals.

Ned raised his hand, ”Um sir? This display case is empty.”

The guy shugged, ”The scientists are probably working on it.”

Peter didn't notice the radioactive spider climb onto his arm, but did notice when blinding hit pain seared through it.

The teacher frowned, ”Anything wrong Mr.Parker?”

”yeah, ” he breathed, ”I think u may need to go home.”

*****

Peter was walking down the street with his Uncle Been when gunshots rang out. Ben ran towards where the came from and yelled over his shoulder, ”Stay here Peter!”

Peter didn't do that. He ran after his uncle, and watched in slow motion as another gunshot rang out, and Ben dropped dead.

******

Peter was working with only his lamp light on at his desk. Finally, he took a beaker out of his drawer and took a strong out with tweezers, placing it inside a machine on his wrist.

He moved his ring finger and his middle finger down over the pressure plate, and watched in satisfaction as the webs shot out.

*****

“So your the spider kid? Spider boy?”

“S-spider man”

“Got a passport?”

“Um, no. I don't... I don't even have a driver's license.”

“You ever been to Germany?”

“No”

“Oh, you'll love it.”

“I can't go to Germany!”

“Why?”

“Because I got... homework.”

“Alright, I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that.”

*******

“What if somebody had died? Different story right?”

“I was just trying to be like you.”

“I wanted you to be better...I'm gonna need the suit back.”

*******

It showed Peter sitting on his bed, looking dead ahead at limited edition of an Iron Man poster.

“But how can I be better then Tony Stark?”

*******

Homecoming night and Peter was dressed in a suit, holding a corsage in his hands as he knocked on the door to Liz’s house.

A man answered the door and Peter’s eyes widened.

“Hi you must be Peter right? Come inside. Would you like a drink?”

*****

Peter dashed through the halls of Midtown High and opened his locker, grabbing his old SpiderMan outfit and pulling on the Web-shooters.

He shot at a building and raced towards the abandoned warehouse, knowing that’s where Toomes went.

He landed in the middle and walked towards the Vulture.

“Peter, you're young. You don't understand how the world works!”

Peter stopped walking and stared at Toomes,   
“Yeah, but I understand that selling weapons to criminals is wrong!”

“How do you think your buddy Stark paid for that tower, or any of his little toys? Those people, Pete, those people up there, the rich and the powerful, they do whatever they want. Guys like us, like you and me... they don't care about us. We build their roads and we fight all their wars and everything. They don't care about us. We have to pick up after them. We have to eat their table scraps. That's how it is. I know you know what I'm talking about, Peter.”

“Why are you telling me this?” The boy looked genuinely confused.

“Cause I want you to understand. And... I needed a little time to get her airborne.”

Toomes summoned the Vulture suit and sent it flying everywhere.

Peter dived and lunges to the side, proceeding to dodge every blow from the Vulture Suit. “You missed! You didn't even hit me!”

Toomes looked up and smirked, “Yeah, but then again... I wasn't even trying to..” The Vulture suit stopped attacking Peter and went to Toomes, before flying the man out of the building.

Peter looked around confused before aiming to go after him, and the building collapsed.

******

Peter sat on top of a Ferris wheel and watched as police helicopters and cars swarmed the scene.

He smiled slightly, maybe he is more then just a suit.


	8. Peter Parker, Part Two, Weakness and Fear

As soon as the screen went black, all eyes turned towards the unconscious teen on the floor and the genius who was beside him.

His mask was off now, considering the fact that everyone knew who he was and his face.

Rogers took a deep breath, “I knew you were selfish Tony, but inviting a minor into a war just to win is unacceptable.”

Tony kept his eyes on Peter, trying to block out Rogers words.

Maybe bringing Peter into the world of the Avengers wasn’t a good idea, but did the Genius regret it?

No. He does not regret giving Peter a better suit, he doesn’t regret having the kid in this world, he doesn’t regret bringing this kid into his life.

“You know Tony, we could help train him so he’s not being Spiderman without being properly trained.” It was Steve who said it.

Tony glared at Captain, ”Like I would let you or anyone in your posse near my kid willingly ”

Wanda glared at him, ”Worried that he’ll like us better?”

Tony matched her glare, ”Worried that you'll fuck with his head like you did do me.”

Silence came over them and Tony realized how everyone was subconsciously on different sides, Team Cap on one and the rest behind him, with the Guardians, Thor, and Bruce in the middle.

He sighed, ”we are in this situation because of how we can't seem to get along, we didn't win the first go around because of Civil War.”

Rogers nodded, ”Ill be civil, hope you can be the same.”

”You guys all saw that didn't you? And can the divorce be over?” Peter stood up, fidgeting with his mask, ”So lets move on so we can get back to saving the world.”

The screen lit up again, this time showing a picture of a street bustling with people.

Rocket squinted, “But that’s just a bunch of Terrians!”

Loki slowly turned towards Peter, “So your weakness is any Persons life? You’d put anyone’s life before yours.”

Tony smiled slightly, “A literal teenaged Angel with a hero complex.”

Clint did a double take, “That’s... that’s better then most people in this room.” At Tony’s glare he amended, “Everyone in this room. I know at least myself has some people they’d rather kill them be killed. Ok that sounded-“ 

“Stop Talking Clint.”

He did a mock salute, “Yes, Natasha.”

Tony had his hand on Peter’s shoulder, dreading the inevitable. He didn’t know what the Kids fear would be, but he was gonna be the one to help him through it.

Peter yanked himself away from Tony, and stumbled backwards.

“Peter? Kid?”

Peter shook his head and kept muttering incoherent sentences under his breath.

Tony stepped forward, “Peter answer me.”

“Your just gonna leave me like everyone else did.”

The Avengers watched as Tony kept calm and took another step forward. “Kid you cant get rid of me that easily, plus May is still alive.”

“You don’t know that, I could have saved them, I had my powers I could have saved Ben!” Peter was trembling, glazed eyes filled with sadness and unshed tears.

Tony felt guilt swim in him, but pushed it away, he needed to help peter. “Peter look at me.”

The boy complied, and Tony took a deep breath. “What’s, 8 X 4?”

******

Peter watched as Aunt May, Uncle Ben, appeared. He ran forward and hugged her, feeling her fingers run through his hair and Uncle Ben’s hand on his shoulder.

“Peter?” Peter turned around to see Mary and Richard Parker staring at him. 

May pushed him forward slightly, smiling as Peter reached forward for his Moms hand. 

Mary outstretched her own hand beckoning for her son. Just before Peter could fully grab her hand, Mary disappeared in a swirl of Ash.

Richard soon followed. Peter whipped around to see Aunt May suffering the same fate. “Peter....” 

Peter ran forward, clutching her hand and fell to the ground with her. “No Aunt May no!” His voice barley a whisper as she disintegrated. 

Uncle Ben dropped to the ground beside him, red soaking his once white dress shirt. “Peter... you could have saved us.”

Peter turned around to see Tony crumbling to dust, like he once did. 

********

Peter blinked open his eyes, his head was on tsh floor and someone was sitting by him. ”mr Stark?” he guessed.

 

”Jeez doesn't do that go me again kid, I already have heart problems.”

Steve frowned, ”But still, a Minor?!”

Scott looked at the Captain, ”Don't you see how if Tony hadn't intervened with this kids life that he would probably be dead? Man, you may be a man of honor Cap, but you sure are dumb. And also, welcome to the Dad club, Stark.”

”Yeah, were in desperate need of new members.” Cling piped in.

”PETER QUILL, AKA STAR-LORD”

”well this will be fun. ”


	9. Star-Munch, Memories, Part One

Peter sniffed and gripped his moms hand tighter, a series of incoherent words flooded from his mouth. 

The woman laying on the hospital bed looked at him, “Peter, look at me sweetie. I’m right here, I’ll always be here. Even if not physically ok? Promise me you’ll never forget what I taught you. I love you, your father loved you, never forget that, ok?”

Eight-year-old Quill nodded tears streaming down his face as he heard the shrill squeak of the heart-machine flatlining.

A nurse tried to get him to leave but he pushed her off, grabbing his mom’s Walkman and her headphones. Quill ran out the room and down the hall, too the outside.

Before he could walk five feet, a hand covered his mouth and he was knocked unconscious.

******

Quill scurried around the ship frantically climbing into a vent.

He looked out the opening to see a big man walk past, practically strutting down the hallway.

Quill gave a sigh of relief, but didn’t move to get out of the vent.

“You know it’s a lot more comfortable down here, child.”

Quill jumped and hit his head on the steel above him from the sudden noise, he rubbed it and winced. “Wh-who are you?” The boy looked out the opening to reveal a woman with pale yellow skin, striking silver eyes, and dark hair.

She smiled slightly, “My name is Rhea, young one. “

“Wh-what are you?”

She chuckled, “Manors.”

Quills eyes widened, “M’sorry Miss, it’s just, I’ve never heard a name like that before and-“

“-It’s ok Peter. To answer your question, I don’t know what I am. All I know was that my Planet was destroyed when I was young, and the once peaceful place darkened, becoming one of the most dangerous places in the galaxy. The Ravengers saved me from a date worse then Death.”

He frowned, “I’m sorry.”

“There is nothing you can do to change my past, but I can help make your future worthwhile. Come down, I’ll get you some food that’s better then what they serve the crew. Terrains need different forms of substance then to those adapted to the galaxy and its way of life.”

Peter hesitated, before slowly crawling out the vent opening, and taking the offered hand.

********

Rhea laughed as an excited 12-Year-Old Quill bounced around her. Today was his Birthday, and Yondu said he had a special surprise for him.

Quill smiled, “What can it be Rhea? He barley ever does this with the crew!”

The woman, now turned possible Mother figure gave a pained smile, “I don’t know, but I bet it will be great.”

Quill followed Rhea to Yondu’s office thing, and went inside at her reassuring smile. 

He stood against the back wall and waited for Yondu to signal for him to come over. “You know boy, your getting older, and I think it’s time you start learning the Ravenger ways.”

Quill’s eyes widened, “Really?”

”of course, how I wanna give you this, it was mine from around your age, and practice ajg chance you get.” he pulled out two guns and a ear piece looking thing.

Quill looked at the earpiece and picked it up, looking at it in confusion.

Yondu sighed and took it from his hands, placing it just above the boy’s ear, “Tap it.”

Peter complied, eyes lit with fascination as the mask built around his face. He tapped it again and the mask contracted. 

“Thank-“

“I’m not finished giving you stuff, boy. You can fit into small places, you need everything. Ok your bed there should be your new Ravager jackets and some new shoes. Shop now, boy. “ 

Quill nodded and scooped his stuff dashing out the room and down the hall towards his “room”, which was really just a closet, and pulled on the jacket and leather boots.

**********

A distinct explosion woke a slightly older Quill from his sleep. He instinctively reached out for his gun (one was under his pillow, the other on his nightstand, aka a bunch of Boxes stacked up) and brought it to his side. Slipping on his leather Jacket and rocket boots and peeked outside his door. 

He saw blood everywhere and people running and panicking. Peter ran out, and beiges he could run forwards Rhea pushed him back into his room. 

“Stay here Peter!”

“But I wanna help!”

She shook her head, “And I want you to be safe.”

Rhea ran in the direction of where the blast came from as Quill desperately tried too get his door to open.

After a few minutes of pushing, he managed to break the lock system.

He stepped out just in time to hear another explosion.

From the direction Rhea went.

******

The Ravengers held a typical funeral for their fallen comrade. 

Quill was numb as he watched them release Rheas body to the galaxy. He was half tempted to run over and place his mask on her face, too get her to breath again, if it wasn’t for the strong grip belonging to Yondu on his shoulder. 

One thought raced through his head, Rhea was dead.

*****

Yondu places a piece of paper front of Quill, “Your first solo mission, make it snappy.”

Quill nodded and grabbed his guns, and loaded onto a ship.

******

Peter was sixteen when he was first arrested. 

His first mission where he had been caught.

********

Peter tried to grab the orb as they raced through the city, for some reason, a Racoon and a Tree were chasing him, along with a beautiful Green Girl, who was probably the fiercest woman in the galaxy.

Well, you learn something new about the Galaxy every day.


	10. STAR-MUNCH, PART TWO, WEAKNESS AND FEAR

[Insert Guardians of the Galaxy Volume One]

Tony looked at the unconscious Guardian with a new sense of respect.

Granted he didn’t respect a lot of people, trust a lot less then those he did, but Quill... earned it.

He had a tougher life then many of the Avengers, they all had their challenges, but his could be taken for more because of how young he was.

Quill pushed himself up into a sitting position with his hands, yawning and glancing at everyone. “What id miss?”

Gamora helped Quill up and he brushed himself off. “Yeah guarding a whole Galaxy is a lot of work. “

Sam scoffed, “Maybe if you would have done you job then Earth wouldn’t be in Danger.”

Rocket glared at him, “Terrians are vain creatures, and total assholes. “

“And that’s coming from him.” Nebula quipped.

Steve, who had been quiet looked at the Guardians. “You all have had your hardships, and I respect where you have been and where you are now. “

Quill nodded and rubbed his hands together, “let’s see my weakness.”

The screen lit up and images of each Guardian flashed briefly.

“Your friends?” Thor questioned.

“No. His family.” Drax said in a tone, that suggested there was also an inside joke in that statement, but by the looks of the other guardians, they didn’t seem to react.

“Well look at that, the destroyer being a sappy asshole. Let’s just move on shall we?”

******

Peter blinked and shivered. He was back in the soul realm.

Only Thanos, in all his glory, was standing their. He brandished his glove, and smirked.

The logical part of Quills brain told him that the Mad Titan was dead, but he was still breathing.

Quill tried to run forward, but he couldn’t move. He tried to scream as Thanos raised a hand and snapped.

The other guardians were unconscious and lifted off the ground.

And Quill watched, and internally screamed as he watched Thanos take pleasure in using the Power stone to torture them individually.

Drax didn’t make a sound. Taking the pain.

Mantis screamed In pain.

Rocket let out curses.

Teenaged Groot looked horrified and scared beyond belief.

Gamora let out a small “Peter... Help.” Her screams seemed to last a lifetime. The logical part of his brain told him that Gamora wouldn’t scream, but he ignored it.

She was in pain.

All because of him.

*******

Peter woke up leaning against a wall with his head in Gamora’s lap. His hands trembled as he brought them up to the earphones that were placed securely on his head, blasting “Footloose”.

“Peter? Are you back with us?” Gamora whispered.

He took a breath. “Yeah I think i am.”

“Good to have ya back Star-Munch. Now let’s get serious and see who’s next.

“WANDA MAXIMOFF AKA SCARLET WITCH”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New format, and before I update Wandas memories, I'm gonna update the rest of the chapters to fit the new format,
> 
> Have you guys ever played Avengers Academy? It's surprisingly fun


	11. Wanda Maximoff, Part One, Memories

A red haired girl chased a boy through a field. Giggling, she stopped running and doubled over laughing. “Pietro! You know I can’t run that fast!”

A boy who looked slightly older, maybe around the age of nine, with white-silver hair smirked and ran over to her. “Wands, you know you can’t catch me. So why try?”

“I may never be able too, but yet I’ll try every day for as long as I live.” Wanda promised. “Come on! Momma said we should be home before the sun touches the tree line. Daddy is said to be home today too!”

Pietro nodded and grabbed his sister’s hand, running towards a small dirt road that lead towards the town which had the apartment complex that the small Maximoff family lived.

******

Wanda appeared to be around eight in the next image. She drank some cocoa out of a mug, sitting by a fireplace. 

Her mother came over and took the empty cup when she was done and shooed her off to bed. “Go on dear, your father and I have to talk.”

She nodded obediently. “M’k Momma.” She walked to her room, grabbing her pajamas, and walking to the bathroom to change. When she came out, she heard snippets of her parents conversation.

“- we need to evacuate the country, it isn’t safe here.”

“Why do you say that?” The feminine voice revealed a sight hint of fear. Wanda frowned and sat down by a corner.

“Magda, Stark has released a new weapon. Supposed to be ten times more destructive then the last, and you saw how that one practically leveled that poor city.”

“I am not leaving, they wouldn’t target us, we are just a civilian small town.”

A man let out a sigh, “But our country can’t seem to work out peace with the Americans... I think it would be safer.”

“No, we are staying.” Magda replied, scooting backwards from her place at the table and walking towards Wanda’s hiding place.

Wanda scrambled backwards and into her small room, closing the door quietly to not draw attention that she wasn’t asleep.

She sat on her bed, pondering her parents words.

********

It was a normal night.

She got back home from school, did her homework, played outside with Pietro and some of his friends.

Now she was eating dinner with her family. 

“-How was school, Wands?”

“It was good, Dad.”

He opened his mouth to speak again before something shook the building. 

Magda looked at her husband, “Pietro get your sister and get out of the building. Go to the field.”

Pietro looked up, “But-“

“Go!” She Yeld, “stay away from buildings. I will meet you there.” She pushed both of them out the door and the silver haired boy grabbed his sister’s arm.

They ran out the building, Wanda trying to keep up with his pace. She turned around in time to see a rocket like thing in the sky. Wanda tried to turn around and run back into the building, but it was blown to smithereens by a Stark Missile before she could.

*****

Wanda sobbed into her brother’s shoulder. They were sitting in plastic hospital chairs as nurses bustled around them. Taking blood samples and trying to calm the others surrounding them.

A man in all black walked over and kneeled in front of the two. “Hello young ones, would you like to come with me?”

Pietro gripped his sister’s hand. “Why would we?”

He smirked. “Because I can give you revenge on Stark, the one who took everything from you.”


	12. Wanda Maximoff, Memories, Part Two

Wanda was wearing a white hospital gown, playing with the hem of it. Pietro sat by her, in the same attire.

A man in a lab coat walked into the room, motioning for them to come forward. He smiled and shook Peitros hand, then outstretched for Wanda’s. She shook it hesitantly.

He took his hand and gestured to the door. “Follow me, I will explain then we will start procedure.”

The twins followed him through the door and Wanda zoned out as he explained all the equipment, instead choosing to focus on the blood red HYDRA symbol.

“- and that machine will measure your heartbeat. Any questions?”

Pietro opened his mouth to speak but closed it instantly. Wanda had to smother a laugh at how confused but resigned he looked.

“Great! Now lay down on the table of your choice, and then we’ll begin the procedure.”

******

The nausea hit her like a brick when she woke up. She was in a cell-like room with Pietro sitting beside her.

A wearing the stereotypical HYDRA uniform stepped in. 

“I will teach you how to use your powers to help the world.”

*******

Wanda stared at a woman that was in a metal chair across from her.

Her eyes went to the soldiers who stood in the corner of the room. 

“Agent Maximoff, you have to do it. She has information. Valuable information. “ one of them spoke up.

She nodded, and her hands flew out automatically, red energy sparking and connecting with the woman’s mind.

******

The Woman’s screams echoed through her head as she sobbed into Pietro’s shoulder.

“I-I didn’t want to kill her!”

**********

The world seemed to go in slo-motion as Pietro’s body was pierced with bullet holes. 

Her world was gone. Her brother.

Who stood by her through anguish over their parents, through pain after certain tracing methods, through the horror of being forced to torture the innocent.

He would wake up her and comfort her when nightmares came.

She would do the same after missions he would be sent on.

Wanda’s world was overcome with grief and she screamed as red energy destroyed everything around her.


	13. Wanda Maximoff, Weakness and Fear, Part Three

Tony bit his lip.

Everyone was staring at him, a few even glaring. 

It wasn’t his bomb. It couldn’t be. He would never fire onto a civilian town.

But Stane would.

Cap shook his head, “Why’d you fire that bomb?”

“I didn’t fire the bomb.” All the signs point to it either being Stane selling them to a third party, or someone slapping his name on a missile.

Wanda rubbed a side of her head and Vision helped her up. 

“I know it wasn’t you.” She said softly.

Steve looked appalled “But Wanda, we just watched-“

“I know what you watched Steve, but what it didn’t show you was when I messed with Tony’s mind, you know, Ultron, I searched for the memory of you actually approving the shipment of those missiles.” Her eyes met Tony’s, “All I got was feelings of bitterness and anger, maybe a hint of sadness, with anything to do with around the time it happened.”

“Then why did you still go with Ultron?” Thor asked.

“Because it was my mission, HYdRA, I couldn’t fail, Pietro and I would be punished in place of it. I managed to hide my wanting to stop fighting Stark from Pietro, but once I knew Ultron plan, I got a reason to switch sides.”

Silence.

“And it was the best decision of my life.”

“Ok enough with the sappy stuff, may we move along now?” 

Wanda shrugged at Rhodey’s comment and turned her attention towards the screen.

Images of red energy flashed onto the screen and Gamora frowned. “So your power, is your weakness?”

“It’s not unheard of, with her past experiences. You don’t like hurting people, and have a strong sense of justice, so your powers get the best of those who deserve pain and suffering. You gets carried away.”

Cling snorted, “and you, T’Challa, figured that out with one picture and a handful of memories?”

The Black Panther smirked, “That I did.”

******

Wanda was in a room, no, more of like a brick cell with a concrete floor.

In the middle of it hung a single lightbulb that illuminated the chair beneath it.

A dark figure was strapped into the chair, hands bound behind their back and ankles held together with rope. 

Wanda took a hesitant step forward, only to stop as the figure morphed into Pietro.

“Sis... what’s going on?”

A guard, who Wanda barley noticed until now, spoke up. “Kill them.”

“What? No, Why-“

Much to Wanda’s horror, Pietro morphed into Steve. 

“Wanda, you’ll kill us all eventually! Why would Clint ever recruit you for an Avenger?”

“Kill them!”

Wanda backed up until she couldn’t anymore, a brick wall stopping her “I’m sorry.” She choked out.

Tears came into her eyes as Steve was now shorter and less buff, with ruffled dirty blonde hair and was wearing all black. 

“Wanda... please don’t. I have a wife, and family to get back too.”

“Clint, I-I would never!” She tried to move forward but was frozen, forced to watch the Guard aim his gun at Clint.

The guard shot. And the bullet entered a now, Vision’s chest. Logically she knew this wasn’t him and that he couldn’t die by a bullet, but she wasn’t thinking logically.

“Vis!” She could move again, and she scrambled forward.

“No no no!” Panic consumed her as she tried to heal him.

‘ You can’t heal them, your powers are only used for destruction.’ The voice in her head sounded familiar.

‘I hope you suffer, Witch.’ 

She placed the voice.

It was Tony Stark’s. 

*****

Wanda blinked open her eyes, to see Vision staring at her intently, chattering robotically about a recipe he found on Pinterest.

“Vis, it’s ok, I’m ok.”

In reality, she was shaking, not looking ok at all.

She knew Tony’s words were true, it was her that broke the Avengers apart. But Stark didn’t say that, it was a hallucination.

‘Maybe, she saw that because it’s what she desperately doesn’t want to come true.’ The realization came as a slap in the face.

Vision shook her shoulder gently and helped her stand.

“So, who’s next?”

“GAMORA”


	14. Gamora, Memoies, Part One

Gamora smiled as her mom held her hand.

They were going to get some seeds from the market place today.

Gamora looked up and saw her mother smile. “How about you go look at the flowers, little one? You have enough money from your allowance to get one.”

Gamora smiled and nodded, running off towards a stand that was selling cosmic flowers.

One of them, was had red petals and a green center. She picked it up and held it, taking one coin out of her coat pocket and handing it too the lady running the stand.

Gamora walked back towards the seed shop, where her mother was.

Before she spotted her, a hand grabbed hers gently. “Come on, Little one, it’s time to go home. Did you pick out the flower?”

The four-earth-year old smiled. “Yep Momma, this one!”

Her mom knelt in front of her, bring eye level with her daughter. “It’s ironic how you chose this flower of all ones. It’s name is ‘Gomorrah’ meaning rebellious spirit. And it’s what you were named after, because even in a time of war and famine, you came and thrived. You are the light of my life Gamora, and no one can control you, my little warrior.”

*****

Her mother placed a firm hand over her mouth. “Be quiet, little one, and we will be all right.” 

She whispered the same words over and over again. 

A chitchuri warrior came over and flung the door off of their hiding place and tipped Gamora from her mothers grasp.

Her mother ran after the warrior shouting as she was dragged to one side.

“Momma!” Gamora started hitting the Chitchuri, and he set her down. Looking at the girl in disgust as a whistle was blown and he took his position on the left side.

Gamora looked around, trying to pinpoint her mother’s location.

“Who are you?”

The voice sent shivers down her spine and the young girl whipped around. “My mother, where is she?”

“What’s your name, Little one?”!

Gamora looked at the big man, he looked like a Titan. “Gamora.”

“Well Gamora, how about we go over here?” He offered her a hand.

And she took it.

***

Thanos held her small hand as they boarded the ship.

The cries of her people echoed in her head, her knuckles pale against the ruby dagger still clenched tightly in her fist.

“Why did you kill them?”

Thanos hesitated, “because I have a plan.”

“To kill everyone?”

“No, young one, to save everyone.”

*****

Gamora first meets Nebula when she’s seven. About three months after Thanos Kidnapped/Saved her. 

Nebula was beautiful, with long black hair that was pulled up neatly. Her hazel eyes shinning. Ah head blue skin, like the Kree. 

“Your Gamora, right?”

“Yup! I’m Gamora, what’s your name?”

“My Name is Nebula, and I’m guessing your Thanos’s daughter too?”

“I guess so... so we’re sisters?”

Nebula smiled, “I guess we are.”

******

When Gamora turns Ten, making her and Nebula the same age, it’s the first time her and her sister are forced to fight each other.

At first, both sisters refuse.

“What? No! Dad, you can’t possibly-“

“I can, Gamora, and I will.” Thanos sat on his throne, and guards swarmed the two girls, forming a circle.

Nebula blinked, face passive. “What’s the consequence of not fighting?”

“ punishment.” It was simple, but yet affective.

Sometimes, Gamora and Nebula could still hear screams echoing from the lower floors of the ship. 

Nebula nodded, and took out one of her swords. 

Gamora did the same. 

“We don’t have to do this,” Nebula whispered. “I’ll let you win, just hurt me.”

*****

Thanos dragged Gamora into the throne room again. It was a week later since their last fight, and she hadn’t seen Nebula.

She heard the screams though.

When she was pushed in the middle, and guards closed around her, she looked up to see Nebula.

Hazel eyes shinning in fear, and Nebula holding up her sword. 

The difference was horrifying, her left hand was replaced with a metal one.

Gamora scrambled up, grabbing her dagger. “Nebula, we don’t have to do this.”

“ your right, but your not going to win.” Her sword was raised even higher. “You won’t die because of me.”

*****

Gamora is thirteen when she’s sent on her first mission. 

Her and Nebulas relationship was broken. How could Nebula try to save her by fighting relentlessly? Nebula never won, and was always tortured because of it. 

The latest torture was Having her head shaved of its luscious black hair, and her scalp being replaced by a mental that sent particles into the blood stream via injections every day, to enhance her scenes.

Part of her wondered if Nebula still let her win, but Gamora knew better. Nebula would rather let her die then loose.

The mission itself was easy, just a simple get in and get out assassination. 

When she returned, she was hailed a hero. 

*****

At fourteen, Gamora stopped associating the color red with her favorite flower.

Now, it stood for the death and bloodshed she had caused, and the ones she could’ve stopped.

It stood for the ruby embedded in the dagger that was her first present given to her by Thanos, the one which got her saved.

Which brought her into her new life. 

The life, that from day to day, made her wish she was in hell. 

****

Quill was the stupidest person in the universe.

A complete idiot.

But an adorable idiot at that.


	15. Gamora, Part Two, Wekaness and Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly that didn't last as long as I though it would XD here's a chapter!

Tony’s mouth formed a grim smile. 

It seemed like his job now to lighten the mood.

But he could agree with Quill in one thing; That all the Women in the room were scary 

Gamora stood up tall, and frowned slightly. “That featured my sister and I more then anything, not the Guardians... just a brief mention of Quill.”

Nebula clenched her teeth, “I’m guessing more will happen if I get a turn.”

The screen lit up and the same flower that was in one of the earlier memories, the Gomorrah flower. 

“It’s the one connection I have too home, I guess that’s why? I don’t really think of it as a weakness-“

“-because you haven’t seen one yet.” Steve finished. “I know when I knew Buck was back, I’d do anything for him. I guess we’re not too different in that aspect.”

Gamora nodded sharply.

Tony couldn’t help wonder, what’s next?

******

Gamora was a little girl again. Thanos sitting in the chair she hated so much. 

“You defied me daughter, you let your sister win.”

Gamora looked down. She didn’t let her win. Not nebula.

Nebula just needed a break, and won fairly.

“You still are my favorite.” Thanos went on. “It’s a shame I’ll have to kill her, because she is nothing but a piece Of machinery.”

Gamora barley had time to scream at him before the guards grabbed her arm and dragged her into her room.

******

Quill placed his headphones on Gamora’s ears.

She went still when her vision came. Just still, occasionally flinching and whispering ‘no’. Now she was backed up against the wall, her hands at her side.

Quill started humming footloose, and gently grabbing her hands. 

Moving to the music, he pulled her out into the semi circle the Avengers/Revengers/Guardians (it was really confusing) formed around them. 

She seemed to be coming back as Footloose played through the headphones. 

By the time Gamora was fully back with him, they were slow dancing to a song that came on.

“Quill?” She whispered.

“Yeah I’m here. Let’s give the other dance lessons some other time, they look like they haven’t heard of the greatest movie of all time.”

Gamora nodded and pulled away, turning back to the screen. 

“DOCTAR STEPHEN STRANGE”


	16. Dr.Stephen Strange

A woman held the hand of a small four-year-old boy as they both searched through the children books at a library. 

“How about this book, Steph?” Beverly Strange held out a children’s book to her son. 

Stephen took the book and read the title, “But Mom, magic doesn’t exist! Dad says so.”

Beverly’s face melted and her smile turned tense. “Doesn’t mean you can’t escape too it in books.”

***

He never saw his mom cry, and for all Stephen knew, she never did.

That all changed one day when he came home from school into his parents apartment. 

All he heard when he opened the door was the sound of of his father yelling. 

“What the fuck Beverly?! I said I wanted this house clean! But now I have to wallow in your filth. God I hate you. Your just a filthy slut aren’t you?” The sound of glass breaking filled Stephan’s ears, among with the sound of the bedroom door slamming shut.

He cautiously stepped in the living room, to find his mom, bent over, picking up shards of broken glass with her hands.

Her shoulders heaved and the young boy could tell she was crying silently. 

When she turned around and saw Stephen, she hastily moved her arm too wipe away any tears on her face, and forced smile. “Hello Steph, how was school?”

He shrugged, knowing if he were to point out what just happened she’d break down. “The usual. I’ve got homework.”

Beverly looked relieved, “Go work on it, I’ll bring you some cookies i made when I’m done cleaning up in here ok?”

He nodded and went put his backpack in his room. 

Later that night he did a sweep of the apartment, it was spotless. The Eight year old never looked at his father the same way again.

***

Stephen held his suitcase handle in one hand.

His dad had been threatening to send him too a boarding school for years. His mom had always refused it, but a few days ago, she complied. 

Apparently she thought sending him off half way across the country was better then the absurdly large apartment in New Jersey.

Beverly hugged him tightly, whispering in his ear. “Im so sorry Steph, I’m sorry. I can’t have you being influenced by Eugene. Your the light of my life, I'll always love you. Remember that.”

***

School had been okay. He hadn’t really made any friends. 

He tended too steer clear of people like Justin Hammer, who bullied Tony Carbonell. Something about their fathers being rivals.

A girl with curly blonde hair sat down in front of him one day.

“Hi, I’m Christine Palmer.”

***

Christine proved to be a loyal friend over the years. She stuck by him through thick and thin. 

Like how she helped him with his essay, pulling an all nighter just to edit it.

Or how she got him coffee when he was dead on his feet.

Or how she hugged him with tears in her eyes, since his Mom just lost a battle for custody over Stephan when he was twelve.

“Call me ok?”

Stephen was too numb to say anything.

“And remember that you like a frapechino with a creeme base, three pumps of caramel flavor and two pumps of toffee flavoring. You think it’s what Butter Beer would taste like if it was real and not in Hogsmade.”

 

Stephen nodded.

“Also-“

“For heavens sakes girl, get it in your head that we have a plane to London too catch in two hours!”

Christine nodded, “I’m sorry Mr.Strange. Goodbye, Stephen.”

“Goodbye, Christine.”

***

Eugene slammed down a paper on the table. Muttering, “Damn Starks and all their damn money. Probably didn’t even pass the entrance exam, Daddy paid it all.” He looked up. “Why aren’t you going to MIT right now huh?”

Stephen didn’t even need to have context to know what he was talking about. 

“Because I’m not Tony-Mother-fucking-Stark?”

“That’s right, your better then him. You’ll save lives, the Stark’s destroy them.”

***

The acceptance letter from Harvard Medical School gleamed in his hands. 

His dad clapped him on the back, “I’m proud of you, son.”

His new girlfriend, April, seems to have changed him. He was nicer, more appreciative, and paid a whole lot more attention too Stephen.

Still doesn’t take away from the fact that his Dad hadn’t let his mom have visiting rights all those years ago.

Doesn’t change the fact that today was the day Beverly Strange died “falling down the stairs.”, 5 years ago. Directly two months after the ugly divorce.

Doesn’t change the fact that Stephen doesn’t think her death was an accident.


	17. Doctor Strange, Part Two, Memories

Stephan walked into the hospital early in the morning for his 48 hour shift. This was going to be a long two days, he could already tell that much.

Well, he could tell when he walked into a nurse that standing up straight, standing, even though she looked half asleep.

He knocked her down and the file she was holding was knocked too the floor. Kneeling, Stephan gathered everything up and handed it back to her.

“Your new, who are you?”

“Uh, yeah I’m new. Fresh out of Harvard.”

She nodded. “NYU school of Medicine, but still, what’s your name?”

“Stephan, Stephen Strange.”

The blondes eyes widened, an muttered “I shoulda known.” She raised her hand and slapped him across the face.

“What was that for?!”

“That’s for not keeping in contact with me.”

***

They fell into an easy companionship.

Stephan didn’t know how she did it, but Christine was by his side for almost every case.

She knew what cases he would want, and ran the others by him if he wasn’t sure.

It wasn’t until they decided to go see a new movie with a couple of other Doctors, who backed out last second, that they decided to go on a date.

***

“Ok so I have a Air Force Colonel that has spinal damage, lower back, could lead to paralysis.”

Strange gripped the wheel tighter. He couldn’t stand to not help those who helped defend his country, but he couldn’t loose this person’s life in the process.

“Tell me the next one.”

“Ok so well-“

Headlights came on in front of him and the last thing Strange remembered was going over the edge

***

Strange found it hard to open his eyes, but when he did, he took stock how his hands were elevated and how bright the lights were.

Thats when he saw it, and his head rolled to the side to face Christine.

“Wh-what did they do to me?”

***

He knocked everything off his desk. 

No one would take his case.

***

“Welcome Doctor Stephan Strange, to the mystic Arts.”

He couldn’t believe this person. Magic? Of course. The only way to heal himself was through magic. Of fucking course.

***

Strange skimmed through a book, moving his hands the way it said too, and what felt natural to him. 

The Apple changed.

It went from eaten, too full and fresh.

He was messing, with Time.

***

Strange fell to the ground. Dormammu was relentless. And each time he killed the Doctor, Strange felt the pain.

Over and over again.

He had a goal, and he wouldn’t give up.

He stood slowly, “Dormammu, I’ve come to Bargain!”


	18. Doctor Stephan Strange, Part Three, Weakness and fear

“First off, I was definitely not bullied by Justin Hammed. Second, I didn’t know I was a topic in the Strange household.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “I think you were a topic in everyone’s household at some point in their lives, Stark.”

Peter helped Strange stand, who raised an eyebrow. ”Carbonell was your moms maiden name right? And as I remember correctly, you were beat up on a daily basis.”

“Whatever, Strange.”

The screen illuminated and instead of a picture, just showed one word. ‘Death.’

Thor’s face scrunched up in confusion, “How can your weakness be death?”

“My Mom died from falling down the stairs, one of my cousins from drowning, and another died because they jumped off a building. It’s a touchy subject around the Stranges. Plus I’m a surgeon, which is why I don’t take a case that I don’t one hundred percent know if they would survive or not. Sorry Colonel,” Strange glanced at Rhodney, “I wasn’t the right person for the job anyway.”

Rhodney shrugged. “You would have had that accident anyways, it doesn’t matter.”

***

Stephan glanced around and saw he was in a concrete room. 

Five people were against the wall. They didn’t have distinguishable features, they were, just there.

A gun sat on a table next to him.

“It’s one of them or the time stone, Strange.” It was Thanos’s voice. Stephan’s eyes widened and tried to take a step back, when the faces became identifiable.

The furthest down was Christine. Her usually tight high ponytail was undone and their was flakes of blood in her hair. She had a busted lip and a bruised cheek. “Steph, please...”

The next was a taller woman, an old face he hasn’t seen in years.

“Mom...” Stephan whispered, he tried to reach towards her but Beverly Strange just shook her head. She was sporting messy hair and a large bruise on her forearm, just like when he last saw her.

“Steph, you can save me from the torture of you father. I love him, but he was never happy with me. I love you Stephan, and you will do great things one day.”

The next two were patients, patients with cases who died in other doctors hands. They didn’t go on his record, but he still lost sleep thinking of how he could have done better. They both were wearing the paper thin hospital gowns, that were soaked with blood.

“You could have saved us...” they said in unison. Strange tacked his brain for their names.

Linda and Jared.

The last was Tony Stark. He was dressed just like he was on Titan, the blood still fresh. 

“Strange, I’m a man that’s cheated death multiple times. My childhood, Afghanistan, Stane’s betrayal, Palladium poisoning, flying a nuke into space, terrorists attacking my house, a vibranium shield to the chest... I could go on. Why should my life, stand in the way of millions? Facial Hair Bros to the end, right?”

Despite the hallucination-version of Tony basically telling him to kill him, Stephan couldn’t look at him as he pulled the trigger. 

***

None of them could help Strange, or no one knew how. 

Tony wasn’t a Doctor, but he knew that sometimes he preferred to be alone and to not be touched. 

So everyone kinda stood there while it ran its course.

At the end, when Tony helped him up. He didn’t meet Tony’s eyes, and the engineer couldn’t figure out why.

“T’CHALLA AKA BLACK PANTHER”


	19. T'Challa, Memories, Part One

T’challa had a checkers board pit in front of him. The Six year old was happily playing against his dad, T’Chaka. 

“What is your move, young one?”

T’Challa took a long time thinking, and eventually moved one of his pieces to jump his father’s. The King let out a sigh as another price was lost and T’Challa giggled.

A soldier came and whispered something in T’Chaka’s ear and T’Chall frowned.

The King of Wakanda nodded and sighed, “I’m sorry T’Challa, but I have to go do something with the We can resume our game later, ok?”

T’Challa nodded, and watched his father leave for a mission.

***

N’Yami clapped excitedly, “Very good T’Challa! Now what’s this word?” The Queen of Wakanda pointed at a word on a book, looking at her son with a glint of pride in her eyes.

“J-jaguar? What’s that Mother?”

“Well little one, a jaguar is like a Panther, but it has spots.”

***

He still remembered the day his mother died. She apparently decided to accompany his father on a Black Panther mission.

T’Chaka walked in, looking shocked. 

“Where is Mom?”

T’Chaka looked up, but didn’t say anything else.

The seven year old didn’t need to be told any more.

***

A few months later, the people were demanding a Queen. They said they needed someone’s handle the kingdom while the King is away. 

But T’Challa knew that his father would only marry out of love, not politics.

***

It was ironic, and quite funny.

If T’Challa wouldn’t have been so terrified of being lost in his own country, then he would’ve laughed at his unpredictable not-so-great-luck.

A woman who T’Challa did not know came out of the tree line and looked at the young prince.

“What is your name little one?”

“T-T’Challa.”

“Well, T’Challa, are you lost? I’m pretty sure we can find your family.”

T’Challa nodded, “I am, Ma’am.”

The woman chuckled, “My name is Ramonda, no need for formalities, young one.”

***

The wedding wasn’t grand. It was simple, and a mix of Ramonda’s traditions and Wakanda’s.

But despite being simple, it was beautiful. Like a perfectly composed piece of music, or a poem that the Author has written, fueled by nothing but passion and candlelight. 

He couldn’t help but be happy for his Father and new found Step-Mother. His father had found love and was happy again.

Ramonda was elegant and diplomatic, she would make a great Queen. And she was doing the best job in the mother aspect, practically adopting T’Challa at first sight.

Besides, he gets a sister out of it.


	20. T'Challa, Part Two, Memories

Shuri was smart, T’Challa would give her that.

She was now ten, as he was seventeen. Shuri already had a lab and was better then most of their scientists when it came too vibranium.

***

He still remembers the day when he turned eighteen.

T’Chaka lead him too the place where he’d first receive the Heart-Shaped herb.

***

His first mission was a simple hostage situation.

“Your learning well, T’Challa.” The King of Wakanda said, “So if you get in and get out, it shouldn’t be a problem.

***

An explosion racked the building.

He couldn’t breath. T’Challa crawled over to his father.

Blood was everywhere, and someone was trying to pull him too his feet.

He was the Black Panther.

But yet, he couldn’t save his own father.

***

T’Challa helped Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes limp onto the Wakandan space ship.

He frowned, “Where is Stark?”

Steve shrugged, “I disabled the suit so he couldn’t follow us.”

T’Challa’s eyes narrowed, “For some reason I do not believe that. Did you kill him?”

Steve shook his head frantically, “No, of course not! He’s probably already home, he didn’t seem to be in any mortal danger when we left the bunker.”

***

T’Challa kneeled by his cousin. 

“We could save you, you know.”

Killmonger shook his head, “Just so you could put me in a cell? Just give my body to the ocean, with my ancestors who knew that death was better then bondage.”


	21. T'Challa, Part Three, Weakness and fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten thousand hits... I did not know this would be that successful

Tony didn’t know T’Challa and Shuri were step siblings. Now that, was a shocker.

The Black Panther in question glanced around, “Yes, I do not have as tragic of a backstory as some.”

Loki shrugged, “It doesn’t matter what backstory you have, it matters what decisions you make now.”

Clint scoffed, “That’s ironic, coming from you.”

“Hey, don’t be mean to Mr.Loki.” Peter muttered. He looked at the screen and smiled, “Hey, it’s Shuri.”

T’Challa nodded, “I could figure out that much.”

***

T’Challa looked around and the smell of smoke assaulted him. He turned around a saw he was standing on a cliff, Wakanda spread out below him.

Only it wasn’t peaceful, it was like war. 

A fire raged through the town, and the static sound of vibranium weapons being fired filled his ears.

He watched helplessly as he couldn’t help his people who he vowed to save.

The King of a fallen country. 

***

T’Challa seemed to just break down when his fears started. Not crying or anything, but just stood there, guarded and tense. 

No one knew what to do and around an awkward and silent five minutes. T’Challas head snapped up randomly and he seemed to come back.

“Hey Kitty,” Tony waved his hand, “Your back?”

T’Challa nodded silently.

“SAM WILSON, FALCON”


	22. Sam Wilson, Part One, Memories

Sam ran around the backyard of his house with his sister, Sarah. It was the Fourth of July, and his whole family was doing the typical barbecue.

Sarah giggled, “Look, Sam, it’s a bird!”

Sam squinted and saw what she was looking it, “Its a falcon.”

“Same thing.” Marley yelled.

“Technically, a Falcon is a bird, but “bird” is a general-“

Sarah interrupted him by poking his arm. “Your it!”

***

Darleene Wilson kissed each of one her children’s foreheads. “Be good at school today! Sarah, walk. Gideon to class. Sam? Have a great day, and don’t let those bullies tear you down.”

The three siblings nodded and started to head out the door for the school bus, before Darlene caught Sam’s arm and kneeed down in front of him. “Remember, you never know what someone else is going through. So be a friend, not a bully. They only want to make themselves feel better by picking on those who they think they can bring down.”

Samuel nodded, “Yes, Mom.”

Darlene ruffled his hair, “Go, or you’ll miss the bus.”

***

“Well if it ain’t Samuel Wilson.” Brandon waltzed over, slamming his locker door.

“Ain’t’ isn’t a word, Brandon.”

“Well I’m just trying to dumb it down to your language, Wilson. After all, your ancestors didn’t get an education did they? All they, and the rest of your kind, are good for is labor. Ain’t that right, Sammy?”

Anger raced through Sam, and he saw red. He didn’t realize he was throwing punches until someone was dragging him away from Brandon, who looked like he was sporting a broken nose.

Sam didn’t regret it, even when he was put in in-school suspensions for two days. Or when he got a lecture at home from his Mom. His dad just shrugged and said the punk deserved it.

Brandon or any of his friends never messed with Sam or any other person again.

***

It was a normal day. But then again, the worst days in history start off the same way.

They were walking out church, his Dad still in the solid black Minister attire, laughing.

Guidon and Sarah were giggling uncontrollably, when two gunshots could be heard. Darlene grabbed Sam’s two younger siblings hands and rushed back inside the church, him following behind.

From what he could gather, it was too opposing sides returning gunfire for whatever reason.

His Dad and a group of men went out to help stepped it.

It seemed to last for hours, but in reality, it was fifteen minutes.

A man ran back inside after five minutes of total silence except for the cries of children and gasps of terrified people. “All clear! It was just two gangs fighting, and almost everyone was safe.”

Someone- Sam didn’t know who- stood up, “Who died, Ronald?”

 

“I’m sorry, but Minister Wilson is dead.”

***

The funeral wasn’t anything special.

The details are burned into his memory forever. 

The way the casket was closed. The flowers, how many people cried. The time he was buried.

Everything.

But at that moment, he felt numb. He felt nothing.

And it was terrifying.

***

He started working. Taking more shifts at the rest round if he could manage it.

He would work late and wake up early for high school. It was ideal, but he managed just fine. It was something to help pay the bills. 

*** 

Darlene kissed her son on the cheek, hugging him close. “We will miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too mom, but I’ll just a few hours away.”

“Your so grown, you look exactly like your father.”

“I know mom. I’ll call you as soon as I arrive in the dorm.”

Darlene pulled away, hastily wiping tears from her eyes. “You better.”


	23. Sam Wilson, Part Two, Memories

Sam stood straight, the Black tassel hanging in front of his face.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see his Mom in the crowd, smiling with proud eyes.

After all, it’s not every day you graduate.

***

Samuel walked down the street, conflicting thoughts in his head.

On one hand, he could continue to be “Snap” Wilson, part of the infamous Bounty Hunter Gang. (Stupid name, he knows, an the didn’t choose it.) 

On the other, he didn’t want this type of criminal life anymore. 

Something flashed in his peripheral vision, a flashlight. 

“Samuel Wilson?” A voice whispered, “Come with me.”

Sam was confused, and alarm bells rang inside his head. But something else told him it wasn’t a suggestion. 

He went into the alleyway and saw a man in a suit and an eyepatch. “Samuel Wilson, correct?”

“Speaking.”

“My name is Nick Fury, and I think we can work out a negotiation.”

***

“So I’ll get to be a superhero, as this Falcon character, and help out Captain America on missions as aerial support?”

Fury nodded, “That is correct. Any terms of your own, Wilson?”

“I will not work for SHEIlD.”

“Agreed, but take the pay as tribute. We have a plane waiting to take you too DC where you’ll meet Captain Rogers and Agent Romanov.”

***

Civil War was a mistake. Sam knew that the minute he stepped foot in Germany.

He should have just signed the damn accords.

***

“What was this for, Rogers? We got into prison, became criminals, all for what?”

Steve looked hesitant, “For freedom? For our basic rights! For B-“

“I don’t give a damn about James Barnes, Rogers. You have my phone, call me when there is a threat.”

He took off from Wakanda without another word.

***

He was in Europe. Just living life as best he could.

He remembered the phone call.

“Wilson, get to Scotland. Wanda’s in trouble.”


	24. Sam wilson, Part Three, Weakness and Fear

“So a secret Avengers?” Peter chimed, “Didn’t expect that.”

Tony snorted, “I expected it, in fact, guess who payed for that ship you used to get around?”

Sam nodded slightly, “I think it was obvious that you knew where we were at all times, just choosing not to act on that knowledge.”

Tony smirked, “Your something else, Wilson. Probably the most mature of your squad.”

“Not that hard when your being compared to Barnes.”

James just looked unimpressed at Sam, “Shut it, punk,”

The screen lit up, showing a picture of a storm.

Sam chuckled, “The Falcon suit isn’t water proof, plus it’s a big metal thing in the sky.”

Tony blinked, “Fill out the application for the New Avengers, and I’ll fix it.”

***

Sam found himself digging through the ruins of a plane crash.

He remembered what this was.

A voice laughed behind him, “Looking for me?”

Sam turned around to see Riley, unscathed, standing there with his arms crossed.

Sam ran forward and hugged his friend.

“Riley, your alive!”

Riley chuckled, “Yeah, I am.”

Sam stood there, breathing in the sight of his lost friend, even if he knew it wouldn’t last.

Dust swirled around him, and Sam lifted his arms to sheild his eyes.

“Riles?”

No response came, and when Sam looked down, a pile of dust was at his feet.”

***

Bucky stepped forward when Sam started hallucinating. He kept talking of Falcon jokes-both puns on the birds and the sports team.

“-so I said, it’s none of your falcon business.”

Sam coughed weakly, “Please stop.”

Natasha sighed, “Finally something out of your love-hate relationship became useful.”

“JAMES RHODES AKA WAR MACHINE”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying out a weakness as in physical things that weaken them, as well as some things emotionally.


	25. JAMES RHODES, PART ONE, MEMORIES

“James, Jeanette, come to living room!” 

A chorus of “Yes, Ma’am”s sounded from the two siblings rooms and James raced his sister to the man family room.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who else, besides his mother, was standing there.

Jeanette did too, Jame’s little sister’s eyes hopeful. “Daddy?”

Terrance Rhodes smiled, and knelt as James and Jeanette practically tackled him to the ground.

***

He got to stay longer then usual.

But the eight year old still remembers the day he left.

James walked into the kitchen sleepily. His eyes landed on his father, in full US Marine uniform. 

Terrance seemed to be savoring every bite of the home cooked pancakes. “James, come here.”

James complied, climbing on a stool next to his father. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, kid. Just I have to go somewhere that I may take a while to come back from. We have a few hours, and I’m going to spend it with you and Jeanette, ok?”

***

Nine months later, they had a knock on the door. 

Roberta hummed and turned the stove off from where she was cooking. “Coming!”

Jeanette and James didn’t think much of it.

That was, until a man, in the same uniform as his father’s, came into the living room with an American flag under his arm.

***

The funeral passed in silence.

His mom didn’t cry. She was strong.

Stronger then he would ever be.

But he made up his mind.

He would join the Marines. 

***

“I know you want to join the military, and I’m so proud of you for that, but I want you to get a degree first.”

James rolled his eyes, “I know. Aerospace engineering seems to be a good option.”

Roberta smiles from her place at the kitchen table, “A great one.”

***

James held his letter with shaking hands.

MIT accepted him.

Jeanette peered over his shoulder, “I heard Tony Stark is going.”

“Will you get over your fangirl crush over the billionaire who is a year younger then yourself?”

Jeanette rolled her eyes, “I’m saying you may see him on campus, stupid. Hey, your room is bigger then mine, can I have it?”

“Absolutely not.”

***

Rhodey tugged his suitcase up the stairs too his dorm room. God he hoped his dorm mate isn’t an complete idiot.

He opened the door and his eyes fell on a short teenager who looked way younger then everyone else he’s seen on campus.

“Uh hi, I’m Tony Stark.”

James felt like screaming.

***

Tony had a reputation, apparently. Everyone around James made snide comments about it.

How he was just a playboy who couldn’t help but sleep with every woman who at least looked half decent.

How he was always drunk or stoned 

Rhodey couldn’t help but want to prove them wrong. About everything.

The teenager who was his roommate wasn’t a party animal.

In fact, he seemed more... quiet and shy. The Stark he knew rarely smiled, and resorted to working nonstop instead of sleeping or eating.

Tony Stark had a mask of iron around those he didn’t trust.

But unlucky for him, James Rhodes was determined to break through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to do Drax, but I had trouble writing his chapters for some reason. Writers block I guess. This one just wrote itself, and I decided you guys needed and update


	26. James Rhodes, Part Two, Memeories

After about a month of sharing a dorm room with Tony, the younger teenager decided to question Rhodey.

“So, what are you doing?”

Rhodey raised an eyebrow, “Uh studying, something you don’t do often.”

“That’s because I’m a genius with an ability to take in info quickly. I taught myself-“

“Slow down, high speed.” 

“Ok, may I address the elephant in the room?”

Rodney frowned, ”What elephant?”

Tony sighed, pacing along the back wall. “People talk. I know firsthand. I know you’ve heard the rumors-“

“-hey Tony, calm down. I don’t believe those rumors anyway.”

Tony visibly relaxed into a chair. “Even if they are true?”

“Are they?”

Tony shrugged, “Depends on how you look at it.”

***

The first time Rhodey ever met Pepper Potts it was during a party.

Tony hasn’t been outside of the dorm and Rhodey thought this would be a good thing to get him out and stop being a hermit.

There were a swarm of people dancing in the middle and Rhodey rolled his eyes. 

“You know, I’m pretty sure you could get one if you tried.”

“Oh really, Mr.Stark, and how would you say I do that?”

Tony snorted, “Just try. Actually no, don’t. Your terrible around women.”

Rhodey raised an eyebrow, “And your much better?”

“Oh I’m a thousand times better.”

“Fine, go get that redhead who has been blowing off men for the past ten minutes. You’ve been ogling at her for the whole party.”

Tony winked and disappeared into the crowd.

Five minutes later he came back with a bright red hand print on his face. 

Rhodey laughed, “I’m guessing the almighty ladies man Tony Stark couldn’t get the girl?”

“She slapped me for saying ‘Hi’ to her. Unlucky for her, I like a woman who plays hard to get.”

Rhodey snorted and rolled his eyes, “Ill go get her name. I’m pretty sure you can figure out her number or social media from that.” Rhodey set down his glass of water and pushed his way through the crowd. 

His eyes landed on a redhead girl in a blue dress that went just above the knee. He could see why Tony wanted her, but then again, Tony wanted every woman.

She was having a very heated conversation with a tall guy in a suit. 

“-Killian for the last time I don’t want too.”

“Oh come on Pep, you and I, together forever. Our little fight last week meant nothing to me.”

“Nothing?” ‘Pep’ practically screeched. “You called me a slut because I was seen hanging around my cousin!”

“Hey, Guy, stop. Seriously, she’s dropping enough hints for someone who is completely deaf to know that she wants to be left alone. “

The man looked enraged, but stalked off anyways.

The redhead turned words him, “Thank you. That’s my ex, he’s a bit much to handle.”

“No problem, Ma’am. May I have your name? That’s all. Honestly, it’s for my friend who has had his eyes set on you since you’ve walked in the room.”

The girl laughed, “I’ve gotten that a lot. So your the middle man? As for my name, it’s Virginia Potts.”

***

The news shook the building. 

Rhodey held the newspaper firmly in his hand, jaw dropped with shock.

The Starks were dead. Rhodey ran up the stairs of the building to his and Tony’s dorm.

Bursting into the room he saw Tony standing in front of the TV, watching with wide eyes the news story on his parents death. 

“...Tony?”

The younger male turned his head to face Rhodey. 

It was the first time James had ever seen Tony cry.

***

The funeral was a private event. 

But Rhodey stuck it through with Tony.

People came over and tried to say their condolences to the young Stark, But was met with a glare that held the brightest fury from Hell.

The only person James saw that Tony didn’t immediately send away was an older woman with graying brown hair and bright red lipstick.

She looked straight out of the fifties as she walked over and hugged Tony tightly.

James heard Tony mumble, “Aunt Peggy.”

***

Margaret “Peggy” Carter was around a lot after that.

Mrs.Carter decided it would be best if Tony could grieve in peace. So, James helped her pack everything in the small dorm room and move too an apartment not that far away. 

It was far away enough that stray reporters shouldn’t find them, looking for Tony’s input on his parents death, but not so far as that James could make the commute quite easily.

By the end of two weeks going back and forth however, Peggy offered him to just stay. 

“You seem to be good for my godson, James. Please stay, he’s happiest when he’s around you.”

James nodded and smiled at her, “Sure Miss. I’ll be glad to help Tony out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly MIT moment here, the next set of Memeories will be Afganistan and becoming part of the Avengets ect.


	27. James Rhodes, Part three, Memories

Rhodey heard the explosion before he saw it. The smoke rising in a mushroom cloud, sand flying everywhere. 

When James arrived on the scene, he saw the ruins of two vehicles, dead bodies scattered.

A young soldier ran up to him, “Sir! Permission to speak?”

“Permission granted.”

“Tony Stark was not found.”

***

Obie came onto base a few days later.

“Where is Tony?”

James walked over to the older man, “We don’t know. Please, calm down, sir.”

“Don’t address me as sir, Colonel.”

“Then don’t call me ‘Colonel’, Sir.”

Obie sighed. “Pepper wanted to come, wouldn’t let her. I got a video, via email from an unknown person. It may have something to do with Tony, I haven’t watched it yet.”

Rhodey nodded, “We’ll take a look. Go back to the states, we will alert you of our progress.

***

When Rhodey first opened the video, the first thing he felt was horror.

Tony had a bandage around his torso. It was stained red with blood and his skin was pale, hair plastered against his forehead with sweat. Several guns were pointed at his head, and the bright light made it impossible for him to open his eyes. 

The people were talking in a languages that James didn’t understand.

Rhodey growled, “Get me a damn translator and start combing the desert.”

***

The translator wasn’t much help. 

“I-I’m sorry Colonel, but they are switching languages almost every word! I cant possibly translate that into English when some doesn’t even have an English equivalent!”

James growled, “Tony had an AI that could have translated this,”

“I’m sorry sir, but I’m not a super computer. 

***

James looked at the desert below him. 

His eyes landed on a figure, stumbling below him. 

“Land, that could be Tony!”

***

Tony was a wreck. But then again, looked pretty good for just coming out of captivity.

James sat down by Tony’s cot in medical.

“Tony, I’m gonna need you to tell me what happened.”

Silence. Tony stared straight ahead, his knees pulled to his chest. Rhodey had to do a double take. 

Tony was never silent. Anger flared up in his chest too see his best friend in such a state.

“...they wanted me to build the JERICHO.”

James stilled. If Tony built that for them, these terrorists could launch an attack on any well functioning civilization. “Did-“

“No. I didn’t.”

Rhodey sighed in relief.

Tony let out a humorless laugh, “Doesn’t mean that didn’t stop them from trying to get anything out of me.”

Rhodey’s eyes widened, “What did they do?”

Tony raised a hand and flicked it dismissively. “Waterboarding, electrocution, nothing that needs you too worry.”

“Tony! Don’t try to dismiss these things-“

“That’s not the point too what I’m getting at!”

Rhodey raised an eyebrow, “Ok, what is your point?”

“...they had my weapons.”

Rhodey blinked. “Pardon?”

“They had Stark Industries weapons. People, kids, Rhodey, I watched them die. “

***

“Starting right now, Stark Industries will no longer produce weapons to be sold to the American-“

Obie practically dragged Tony off the stage.

In James’s humble opinion, it was a good idea in a. sense. But in more terrible terms for the military and-

He hoped Tony came to his senses.

***

Rodney flew upwards, or what we hoped was upwards. He couldn’t really see in the suit. But boy, was it fun.

Guilt pooled in his stomach at the thought of Tony, probably unconscious in his wrecked house. 

This wasn’t what he said he would do back in college.

He promised to protect his friend.

But right now, taking the suit was probably the worst decision he could make in that aspect.

***

Rodney was free falling.

Something knocked him out of the air.

A panicked voice sounded over the coms “RHODES!”

James blacked out as he made contact with the field.


	28. Hope Pym, Part One, Memories

Hope ran around and hid in the wardrobe. Giggling quietly to herself when she heard her mom sneak around and say things like “Come out, come out” or “I Gotcha!” In over enthusiast voices.

Soon, a sliver of light peaked through the doors and one of the them was thrown open.

Hope have a high pitched squeal when her mom picked her up and brought her out.

“I gotcha Hope! That hiding spot was the best! Alright now it’s your turn.”

***  
Janet sighed and through a black dress down on her daughters bed.

Hope scrunched is her face in disgust, “A dress?”

Janet hummed, “Yes. We need to look good. The Starks are hosting the party.”

“Is there going to be any other children?”

“Maybe... it depends. Most of your Dad and I’s colleagues don’t bring their children,”

About an hour car drive later, (also add 45 minutes of Janet convincing Hope to wear the dress), they were at the Stark mansion.

A woman with graying blonde hair, opened the door. She looked regal with her solid green dress and jewelry. “Ah, Janet, Hank. How kind of you to join us. I see you’ve brought Hop. Tony is upstairs, he is around your age.”

Hank’s eyes narrowed, “I don’t think-“

“Oh Maria! Howard wants you in the dinning room. I’ll help these three with their coats.”

Maria’s lips thinned but she nodded, revealing Margaret Carter in her signature red.

Janet smiled, “Thank you for the breather Peggy.”

“No problem. Maria is a great hostess, but she is sort of a control freak. With your permission I’ll take Hope too see Tony, then we can start our... meeting.”

Janet nodded and the woman took Hopes hand, leading her up the stairs.

Peggy lead her too a room filled with Captain America posters. 

Hopes eyes widened with wonder at the thought of it all. “Whoa.”

Peggy laughed, “I know right? Howard let Tony have all of the memorabilia. Tony is a huge fan.”

***

It was just a stupid gala for a stupid fundraiser.

Why did she have to go.

Her mom rolled her eyes, “Come on Hope, let’s go.”

“why should I go?”

“Tony will be there.”

She never ran so fast to the car in her life.

***

She practically tackled the 11 year old to the ground when she saw her not blood related cousin.

“Tony! I haven’t seen you in forever!”

Tony chuckled, “Boarding School is hel- I mean, it’s bad.”

“Let’s go, I wanna talk to you about what you’ve missed!”

***

Her Dad came home.

He didn’t say anything, just hugged Hope.

Then it clicked.

He came home.

But her mom didn’t.

***

“I’m sorry Hope but your not going.”

Hope stumbled backwards, years filling her vision. “W-why? W-we always go! Moms dead that shouldn’t-“

“Don’t mention her. We are not going to the celebration. Howard Stark sent us on that mission... he is the reason your mother isn’t here today!”

“B-But you said mom died a hero.”

“She did. She died a hero. But she shouldn’t died at all!”

“Dad stop please! You don’t know-“

Hank silenced her with tasing a single hand.

“I forbid you too have any contact with any member of SHIELD, or their families ever again. That Includes Margaret Carter, and Tony Stark.”

***

The funeral was a week later. SHEILD wanted time too come up with a good alibi. 

For the first time, Hope didn’t run to see Tony.

And at the wake, Tony tried to talk to her.

Hope ignored him.

But she couldn’t ignore the flicker of hurt to cross his features before it was back into a mask of iron.


	29. Hope Pym, Part two, Memories

It was weird.

Boarding school that is.

Her dad sent her, apparently it gives a great education as well as more opportunities. She had her own room, so that was nice. 

Hope hated every second of it. 

She was working on the essay she had due for science on her computer when something hit her window. Hope dismissed it until another thing hit it with a harder ’thud’

Hope rolled her eyes and threw open her window, looking for the pigeon or other bird trying to get in.

What she saw was her cousin standing below her below on ground level.

”this is reminding me of the Romeo and Juliet balcony scene.”

”Tony! What are you doing-”

”Hope, ” Tony sighed. “Howard is sending me off to MIT, and I won’t came back until I’m at least 18.”

“Do you-“

“To be honest, no I don’t want to go. But anywhere is better then the Stark Mansion. Mom can’t protect me from everything. I-“ he faltered. “I wanted too tell you goodbye. You were the only one who ever, really, liked having me around... Even if your Dad thinks I’m a bad influence or whatever.”

Hope felt guilt swell in her stomach. Had Tony been beating himself up for her not talking to him because of Hanks dumb rule? Does he really have that great of a guilt complex to blame himself for something that he didn’t know the full story of “Who, What, When, Where, Why, and How”’s too? 

“Tony-“

“Goodbye Hope, I’ll see you in a few years.”

“Goodbye Tony.” She whispered, but he was already gone. Already disappeared into the tree line which undoubtedly led too a car in which. He came in. 

Hope shut the window and closed her laptop.

Work could wait until tomorrow.

***

Her graduating ceremony was small.

Only 15 kids in all.

Hope was Valedictorian, and she had many colleges lined up for her.

Hank approached his daughter and hugged her tightly, “I’m so proud of you, Hope. Come now, I wanna spend some time with you.”

***

It was everywhere. Television, newspapers, ect.

Tony was shutting down the weapons manufacturing part of SI.

***

 

“What do you mean your hoping some criminal to steal from our home and try and get the Ant-Man suit?”

Hank sighed, “Hope, please, try and understand.”

“No, I can’t. If anything, it should be me in that suit-“

“I can’t stand to loose you too!”

***

She was gonna kick Scott’s ass. Oh she would.

Going to fucking Germany and destroying an airport?! Teaming up with the almighty Captain America and going up against her cousin?!

This was the last straw.

She loved Scott to death, but no one messes with her family.


	30. James Rhodes, Part 4, Weakness and fear

Steve whipped around to face Tony, “You knew Pegs?”

Tony snorted, “I like how that’s what you get out of it. But yes, of course I knew the woman who practically raised me.”

Steve looked like he wanted to press for details, but Rhodey cut him off. “You’ll probably see in Tony’s memories, Cap.”

Steve clenched his jaw and nodded, facing back towards the screen. 

The face of Tony Stark appeared.

“Uh that’s probably the worst picture of me they could have-“

James chuckled, “No it isn’t because your my weakness, it’s because you know mine. I didn’t make the suit. So therefore I don’t know what the suit isn’t capable of. And, for any emotional connection to anything or anyone, I guess the military drills that out of you pretty quickly. My sister is off doing god knows what, and mom died a few years back from cancer.”

Scott frowned, muttering "That is kinda cold"

Tony’s lips thinned into a line, “I wouldn’t suggest high altitudes, honey bear.”

“High altitudes?”

“You took the Mark Two, probably the least sophisticated armor I had that actually moved properly and upgraded it with Hammers tech of all unholy things. You can do speed and guns, but don’t fly as high as a kite Rhodes.”

James rolled his eyes, “Moving on?”

***

He was flying again. 

In the armor. 

The sensation of being free swept over him as he went higher and higher in altitude.

The comms went haywire, and he heard something snap.

He was falling again.

“RHODES”

***

James‘s eyes flew open and he stumbled backwards into a wall. 

Tony stood about a yard away, “,how was the mini-adventure in your mind?”

Rhodey sighed and straightened his posture “How’d you wake me up or whatever that was?”

Clint snorted, “All we had to do was chant all the nicknames Stark has for you.”

“Oh and I have a lot.”

Drax blinked, “It was the weirdest of rituals.”

“HOPE VAN DYE, AKA THE WASP.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was pointed out I missed this, so here it is!


	31. Hope Pym, Part Three, Weakness and fear

Quill looked horrified “Is it bad that I am officially scared of her?” 

Scott raised an eyebrow, “Dude, every woman in this room is scary.”

Quill nodded in agreement.

Hope sighed, “I loathed boarding school, almost as much as everyone else.”

Clint blinked, “Almost?”

“Well,” She smirked, “I didn’t try to run away like most of the others did.”

The screen flashed and showed Janet and Hank Pym.

Hope shrugged, “Self explanatory, I guess.”

***

Hope was in her Wasp suit. She was already small, but she had to go smaller...

Hope banged on her transmitter. The machine itself was broken, and why she thought that would help it was beyond her.

Suddenly, her vision tunneled, and she felt herself shrinking even more. Surging forward, making her way through the atoms that she was now smaller than.

She didn’t even realize her eyes were closed until she forced herself to open them again. It was pitch black, and the silence was deafening. 

Hope thrashed around, but with the zero gravity type atmosphere, it didn’t do her any good.

She felt confined, like a prisoner in a cell with nothing but their thoughts 

Pure terror washed over her, and the panic didn’t fade as she screamed.

***

When Hopes eyes fluttered open, Tony sighed with relief.

Scott has managed to calm her by firing constant equations her way until she answered correctly, while being trapped in her subconscious. Then, when she did, somehow, Scott started doing some magic tricks to a point of just taking and giving her something to focus on.

He looked at Peter, who stood at his side, and smirked at his confused face.

“How the he-“

Natasha chuckled “Language, Spiderling.”

“JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES”


	32. Authors Note

I’m sorry. I know you thought you were getting an update. Another chapter or two, considering I missed my usual update time last weekend.

The truth is...

I’ve hit writers block.

I may have to do what I did to Drax for Buck, ignore his part for now.

If you want, can you leave some suggestions for Bucky’s memories/fear/weakness? 

Wow I can’t even figure out what the heck his fear/weakness is.

Once again, I apologize.


	33. Chapter 33

“Mama, do I have to go?”

Winifred Barnes shook her head. Smiling even as she let out an exasperated sigh.

“Yes James, it’s just school.”

The seven year old pouted, turning as his mom adjusted his coat, glancing in the mirror.

“Gosh, you look like your Dad.”

James frowned. George Barnes wasn’t mentioned much around their two bedroom, Brooklyn apartment. Of course, Ma had pictures everywhere of him. 

Winifred grabbed the sand which bag on the counter and took her sons hand. “Now, lets get you on your way.”

***

Bucky soon found that first grade wasn’t as hard as Ma made it out to be. She taught him to read, which some kids couldn’t do, so he was already ahead of them.

She also taught him the basics of math, which, was a little harder. His teacher seemed to know everything.

Science was fun. James listened eagerly and soaked up all the information he could on food chains. 

His teachers name was Mrs.Phillips, and she had blonde hair and green eyes. She reminded James of the women his mom worked with; a trusting smile and very kind, and ready to help anyone.

He remembers his dad saying that women like his mom were superheroes. 

He didn’t doubt that in the slightest. 

***

Mrs. Phillips herded the kids into a line. “Extra long recess today if you’ve completed all your work.”

A groan rose from some kids, while a cheer from most. The other First Grade teacher, Mrs.Rogers, would help the kids who needed to get their work done, and the rest of her kids would be joining them for recess.

Bucky ran outside with the other kids, playing “King-Of-the-Ball” with some rubber ball his friend Bailey brought.

James played until he heard a shout from the other side of the playground. 

The other boys didn’t stop playing, but James did. The young boy walked away from the game, following the sound of shouting.

He followed the noise too the side of the school building.

He saw the “bully” of his grade, Kade, punching some short kid in the stomach, and kicking him in the side when they fell down.

James felt his blood rush to his face “Hey! Leave them alone!”

Kade turned, and smirked. “This ain’t your fight, Barnes. Run along pretty boy.”

James stood his ground, thinking of a way to peacefully get this second grader away from the person, who was laying on the ground struggling to get up now.

“Leave or I get the teachers, and they’ll get the principal.”

“So?”

Bucky chewed his lip. “And they’ll get your momma.”

James knew that if someone were to threaten to call his mom, he would be running away. Winifred was scary.

Kade seemed to reconsider and walked away, tsking. 

The person had blonde hair and was probably the shortest person James had ever met.

“I had that handled.”

James snorted “Sure you did, short stack.”

The boy stuck out his hand, “James Buchanan Barnes, but you can call me Bucky.”

“Steve, Steve Rogers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kade was based off a bully in elementary school that punches me in the gut for no reason
> 
> Mrs.Rogers and Mrs.Phillips were the two teachers that helped me the most and I am in debt too the rest of my life


	34. Buck Barnes, Part Two, Memories

Bucky’s grandparents came up from Indiana too Brooklyn one afternoon. His grandfather took his Mom in the run-down vehicle they owned. To be honest, they never told James what was going on. 

But a a day or so later, his grandfather came back.

He was eating his grandma’s breakfast, and both turned at the sound of the door opening. 

“Come on James, you need to see Becca.”

***

Who is “Becca”?

Well, apparently she was his little sister, and would be taking the guest bedroom in their apartment.

“Becca” was really, “Rebecca.”

His mom was asleep on the hospital bed, and his grandparents were cooing over a bundle of blankets.

“James, do you want to hold her?”

James nodded and sat down in the weird plastic chair the hospital provided.

His grandfather gently set the bundle in his arms and James got to see his little sister.

Pride swelled in his chest as the baby giggled.

He would protect her. That was the unspoken vow. 

But James did notice the way her eyes sparkled blue, kinda like how the eyes of George Barnes in the pictures they had everywhere. 

***

He does clearly remember when his dad came home from being on a tour over seas.

It was a Christmas program that the elementary school put together. Bucky was standing by Steve, and they were both stubbornly refusing to sing Jingle Bells. Mrs.Phillips tried to bribe them with some sweets, but they didn’t play her games.

The door opened and Bucky looked up. There was a moment where the figure looked like it had an aura of light, but it soon faded. They finished the song, and Bucky watched the figure sit by his mom. 

Then he saw the same blue eyes that Rebecca had. 

Bucky practically ran off the stage, leaving His friends behind. 

***

 

Bucky spent the rest of Elementary School and Middle school defending the skinny boy. 

Every time, Steve claimed he could’ve handled it, but Bucky would just roll his eyes.

***

His dad was home. For good. His four years of this enlistment were up, and he got a job as an engineer for some small company. 

Steve and his Mom, Sarah, were over for dinner. After a hour or so, George shooed the two boys away.

“The adults have to talk, how about you show Steve some of the card games we have?”

Bucky nodded and walked into the hallway, Steve trailing behind him. 

Steve stopped abruptly and blinked, “You wanna hear about what they are talking about?”

Bucky shrugged but took a place besides Steve, both listening in on whatever “Grownup Conversation” was going on.

“-both of you heard didn’t you?”

“About the banks crashing? Yeah, there was chaos down on 31st street. Could hear the yelling all the way from the office.”

A woman sighed, and it sounded like Winifred. “It should be cleared up soon, it’s just a matter of time before this is solved.”


	35. James Buchanan Barnes, Part three, Memories.

The Stock market didn’t go up in points.

The banks were shut down.

And it became known as the Great Depression.

***

It was the little changes at first.

He didn’t notice because of childlike innocence. His Mom cooked less extravagant food, and more things that left overs could be saved and eaten again.

His Dad would save when he could, ending up bargaining in the market. 

Even Sarah Rogers and his Mom picked up a few extra shifts at a factory producing women’s blouses. 

***

Bucky dropped out of high school to join the army.

It was one of the programs the President had put in place. You drop out of high school, but you have to join the armed forces immediately.

(Truth he told, he only did it so his parents would have one less mouth to feed.)

***

James stepped off the train, still in full uniform. A folded flag in a glass case under his arm, and the guilt of news he would deliver on his shoulders. 

Before he knew what was going on, Rebecca pounced on him.

“Bucky!”

James chuckled, “Becca, please. I need to be able to stand.”

His little sister was unchanged in the months he’s been away, if anything, a little taller, and a little thinner.

(He had to put away the notion that his parents didn’t have that much food, and he blamed it on the hormones that would be erupting at her age.)

***

James sent Rebecca ahead, to go back home.

It was mostly because he had to make a stop at the Roger’s household.

He knocked on the front door, eyes downcast as he heard Sarah bustling around to open it.

The door opened. 

“James? Your home!”

She went to call Steve, who would be a Junior in high school around this time, but Bucky grabbed her arm.

“W-What’s wrong? Your never this quiet.”

James brought attention to the folded flag he was carrying.

“He was a good man, Sarah. We couldn’t-“

“How?”

“Pearl Harbor, Ma’am. He was cleaning his airplane, when a Jap came and shot at him. His I am sorry about your husband, Mrs.Rogers.”

***

Almost four years later, he was still protecting Steve. 

Bucky punched some thug who Steve probably picked a fight with.

He grabbed Steve by the back of the neck, forcing him to walk faster and onto the sidewalks.

“You just can’t stay out of a fight, can you?”

Steve pulled away and gave a halfhearted glare. “That guy kept saying that the war didn’t matter, and just to “play the damn show”.”

Bucky sighed, “Look, Stevie, with the war starting up again... I’m being stationed somewhere off in Germany.”

Steve reeled back, “Germany? When do you leave?”

Bucky closed his eyes, “Tomorrow evening. Let’s just go enjoy the Stark convention, yeah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot to cover of Bucky. Two more chapters of him.


	36. Chapter 36

Being a hostage was terrible. 

Him and the rest of his men were surrounded before they could even cross enemy lines. 

They weren’t allowed to talk, and no one tested it because the Germans did have their guns already loaded and ready to fire.

A German officer wearing a lab coat and a swastik arm band walked the line of cells that held 5-10 men each. His lab coat had an octopus like shape on it. Huh, weird. 

He inspected each man like cattle, sometimes poking them with sticks through the cell bars.

Finally the man came and stood by Bucky’s cell. 

He didn’t hesitate to spit in the officers face. 

After a solid five second of silence, the officer smirked at Bucky, and in fluent English spoke, “This one will be fun to break.”

***

“Bucky!”

He heard the voice brides he saw the source. The soldiers injected him with something, something that burned like fire in his veins.

“S-Steve?”

Steve started undoing the straps holding him to the table.

“Yeah Buck, I’m here. Your different from when I last saw you, hair longer.”

“Last I checked you were shorter.”

***

He didn’t die from the fall.

Which was... weird to say the least.

That doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt like hell.

***

It was the same officer, the one hat picked him out of the cell and injected something into him.

“Remember when I said I would break you, Barnes?”

Bucky didn’t respond, instead choosing to glare at the man.

“Well, that time has come. Take him too the Red Room.”

***

The “Red Room” wasn’t red at all. It was pure white. White walls, and floors, no ceiling vents or windows, just... white.

He waited for the torture to begin. He was expecting it.

What he didn’t expect, was 12 or so girls, lined up in a row, holding the torture devices of their choosing.

The officer, well, Bucky was told he was his “Handler” walked over to the man. James was strapped onto a metal table, shirtless and unable to move.

“You see, Barnes, these girls are the future Black-Widows. The female versions of the Winter-Soldiers. Only we won’t waste super serum on them, no. Right now, they are being tested to see how well they can make an innocent man bleed.”

The first girl, was blonde and blue eyed. She held a knife and expertly carved something onto his side, by his rib cage. It’s wasn’t enough to hurt, per-se, but it was enough to sting and make Jame’s eyes water. At the end of her torture, she smoothed his hair back and whispered in his ear. “It’s the Hydra symbol, James, this is your new home.”

For good measure, she stabbed his upper bicep, and ripped it out, giggling whe she saw him holding in a scream. 

The next ones provided little interest. One had a whip which hurt like hell. Another had a match and a lighter, which hurt even more. And the next ones passed in similar fashions. 

The last girl was the youngest. She had black hair and looked around seven or eight. She also had a knife, like the first. She hesitated to harm James in any way. After being prompted by her own handler, she refused. Throwing the knife at her handler in an act of defiance. It missed, but barely.

The handler simply tsked and waved her hand. The girl was gone from his sight. 

Bucky’s handler walked over. “Well that was fun. By the time we move onto the next stage of your breaking, this whole room will be painted red; with your blood.”

***

“Phase two” of the process was worse. He was already broken, given up hope a long time ago. But at least he had memories of Becca and Steve and his parents to keep him company. 

“Phase two” was the chair.

***

Bucky woke up from one of his few rests of sleep granted too him from a nightmare.

James. J-james... B-Barney? Blanke- No.

Barnes. James Barnes. T-that was his name.

***

“Seven, fright-car, homecoming...” the Russian voice trailed on. Before his handler snapped his book closed.

“Ready to comply?”

“Ready to comply.” The Winter Soldier confirmed.

***

The Soldier was back in the Red Room.

Only he wasn’t being tortured. He was helping train the Black-Widows. 

The girl in front of him was obviously the best. She had vibrant red hair and was studying him with a calculated gaze.

Her handler grunted, “Fight.”

It was much of a fight. They both threw punches, and blocked each other’s attacks, they were studying each other, finding a weakness. 

Then, the girl went for his arm.

The Soldier acted on reflex, panic fueling his movements. He came back to himself when the girl was thrown across the room by his metal arm. Her handler was shouting, “Up Romanoff, Get up you foolish girl!”

She didn’t get up. The soldier felt some guilt, but it didn’t last long. He wasn’t supposed to feel anything, after all. 

***

“No witnesses. Got it?”

The Winter Soldier nodded. 

“Good, now repeat your mission, soldier.”

“Howard Stark is presumed to be carrying a version of the super soldier serum with him now. Retrieve it, no witnesses.”

“Good, go.”


	37. Chapter 37

Quill frowned, “Well that was... interesting.” 

“Mr.Bucky can I put magnets on your arm when we get back to the “over world”.?”

Tony didn’t look happy about Peter communicating with an ex-HYDRA assassin, but Barnes’s memories did help him feel a least a little more empathetic. Plus he couldn’t stop Peter, he couldn’t stop the kid from being his adorable self that everyone loved. 

Bucky shrugged, “Sure,”

Peer practically beamed, but his face fell when he looked at the screen that showed Steven Rogers.

Shuri leaned over too Peter, “I ship it.” 

Peter has to stifle a laugh and continued to watch James and Steve talking about the Soldier’s weakness.

“So I’m your weakness?”

“Steve, we’ve been friends for seventy plus years, and your going to question that your my weakness?”

“Fair enough, Buck.”

***

Bucky was in a solid white room. 

It was blinding... and it took him a while to realize that he was in a “Red Room”.

James felt the panic settle in, and through the state didn’t notice his handler walking around him in circles.

“I am bored with you, asset. You defy me, you escape, and regain your memories of all things!”

James didn’t reply, too scared too do anything but stare at the pristine white floor.

“I guess we will just have too start all over.”

***

You could tell instantly what was happening with Bucky’s fear.

His eyes went blank, and stance tensed. Steve tried to walk forward to help him, but all he received was a judo-flip over James’s shoulder in response.

Surprisingly, it was Natasha who calmed the ex-assassin down.

She was speaking in Russian, but with a, dare Tony say, gentle tone.

It seemed to work, as less than ten agonizing minutes later, James was up on his feet.

He didn’t say a word though, opting to look anywhere but another person in the room.

“ CLINT BARTON”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that all I have left is the OG Avenger males... dangit I shoulda left Natasha alone until now.


	38. Clint Barton, Memories, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm giving up my electronics for Lent...
> 
> I'm sorry, I'll try to stockpile on chapters so I'll have some to get out in the 40 days

Clint’s earliest memory was his third birthday party. 

He remembers the presents from just his mom and dad and a few of their friends.

He remembers Barney running around and throwing paper airplanes.

He may have not been able to talk well then, but he remembers their faces.

Edith Barton was a short woman with thin blonde hair and a full smile. Only a few times does Clint remember her not wearing it. She was wearing a yellow dress, the one she only wore on special occasions.

Harold Barton, was almost the completely opposite. He was tall, with dark hair and dark eyes. A frown was part of his daily outfit, and was just as common was the glass of alcohol in his hand.

***

“No, Harold! We can’t just-“

“Edith were going check on the ship if I say we’re going check on the shop! Come on, dear, it’ll be fun.” Harold stumbled forward, reaching for the car keys and grabbing his wife by the wrist.

“Harold you’ve been drinking again, we can’t go out like this!”

“Damnit, bitch, just get in the damn car!”

Clint hugged Barney tighter (if that was even possible).

They were sitting on the stairs of their house, listening to their mother and (obviously) drunk father argue. He may only be five, but he understood the concept of “when dad got a bottle, steer clear”.

“Fine, but I’m driving! And we’re not leaving the boys here alone, with that murderer on the loose...”

***

Clint woke up in a hospital room. In his drug-induced state, he noticed Barney, unconscious, in the bed next to him.

A plump woman in a pantsuit was sitting in a corner of the room. She noticed Clint was awake, and stood, grabbing a clipboard off a small table.

“Good evening, Mr.Barton, you gave us quite the scare.”

Clint tried to form words, but everything felt... off. And he couldn’t find the energy to speak or even move at all.

“I know I know, some pretty strong stuff they got both of you on. My name is Patricia Moon, and I’m your social worker.”

Clint promptly fell back asleep again.

***

Clint sat in the backseat of a small car, Barney squished in next to him.

The social-worker lady told them everything when both of them were fully conscious. Their mom was driving to the Barton Butcher Shop, but they believe Harold jerked the wheel thinking she was going the wrong way. They ended up sliding off the road and into a tree. His Dad died on impact and Mom enroute to the hospital.

They were allowed to go to the funeral, and today was the day after. 

Patricia hummed from behind the wheel. 

“We have the perfect place for both of you! They had an opening this morning.”

The “perfect place” turned out to be St. John’s Orphanage for Boys.

And it seemed worse then when their dad was home and so drunk he couldn’t form a coherent word. 

***

Clint was 11, Barney 13, when they decided to run away. 6 years after entering Saint John’s, no family wanted the two of them. Every now and then, they’d make an offer for Clint, being the younger of the two, but he would refuse because he couldn’t be with Barney (Barney once yelled at him for that, saying that he’d rather Clint somewhere safe than in this “Hell Hole”). 

They packed what little belongings they had and... left.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
